


Reform High

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Student Jensen, meets new student Jared at Texas' best reform school for boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Rated NC-17 for future chapters

***

 

Jensen was sitting at his desk talking to one of his buddies when the door opened into the classroom. A tall, lanky boy with scruffy, dark brown hair, baggy jeans, and a concert t-shirt came in and handed the teacher a note.

 

Jensen noticed the dark eyeliner around the boy's eyes, thinking to himself *I hope that kid can fight good.* But seeing as they were all at a “last chance” school, he knew the kid was a lot of trouble, because two years ago, when Jensen first came here – he was trouble with a capital T. Not to say that he was an angel now – he still caused significant mayhem, but he had changed some since he came to the reform school.

 

“Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Jared here! Be nice kids,” the teacher told them. He looked over at Jared, “You can have a seat over there beside Jensen. Jensen raise your hand to let him know where you are.”

 

“Not that hard to figure out, since that is the only open seat in the room,” Jared answered snottily. A few members of the class laughed.

 

The teacher glared at the back of his head as Jared headed over to the open seat. 

 

“Dude, he’s got on makeup!” Jensen’s friend leaned over, whispering loud enough for Jared to hear.

 

“Shut up Ty,” Jensen frowned.

 

”Yeah, shut up Ty – before I come over there and kick your fucking ass,” Jared snarled. “And don’t think I can’t do it.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Believe me, it wouldn’t be hard, he’d probably start crying if you came at him,” Jensen smiled.

 

Jared only sighed and lounged back in his chair, closing his eyes.

 

“Mr. Padalecki, in my classroom, you’re required to sit up, eyes open and pay attention.”

 

“Just because my eyes are closed don’t mean I can’t hear you. I’m able to do more than one thing at a time.”

 

“Sit up son! Right this minute!”

 

Jared opened his eyes, “Don’t call me son, you ain’t my Dad.”

 

The teacher walked to his desk and wrote on a small pad that was on his desk, ripped off the paper and held it up. “Office young man.”

 

“My fucking pleasure,” Jared said, standing, causing his desk to fall over on its side. “Didn’t want to listen to your boring fucking mouth anyways,” he laughed as he pulled the paper out of the teacher's hand, then walked to the door, slamming it closed as he left the room.

 

“What a dick,” Jensen said. Two girls behind Jensen started laughing, bordering on hysterical.

 

“Excuse me, ladies, would you like to share with the class what you find so funny ?”

 

The girls only continued to laugh, Jensen turned in his seat smiling and shushed them.

 

“Jensen? Dare I guess that you have something to say?”

 

“Um, I said ‘what a dick’.” The class burst out in laughter.

 

“I will agree that the disruption of the class by Mr. Padalecki was most unfortunate, but I don’t like that type of language in my classroom, so watch your mouth.”

 

“Oh, sir?” Jensen spoke up, getting his teacher's attention. “I didn’t mean that Jared was the dick, I meant you were.”

 

It took less than five seconds for the teacher to write out another slip and hold it up. Jensen wasted no time in grabbing the paper and heading to the door. 

 

~X~X~

 

On his way to the office, Jensen found himself hoping that Jared would be assigned to his room, as his last roommate was expelled from the school the week previous. 

 

When Jensen opened the door and walked in, the plump lady behind the desk looked up, “Mr. Ackles, I have to say that I find it surprising to see you in here.”

 

“Yeah, Mr. Phillips would like me to discuss my attitude problem with the dean,” he smiled.

 

“Well, there’s a line, so have a seat,” she informed him, pointing toward the chairs where Jared was sitting along with two other kids.

 

“What’d you do?” Jared asked him when Jensen took the seat beside him. 

 

“When you walked out the door, I said 'what a dick'. Mr. Phillips said that the disruption that you caused, blah blah blah, and told me to watch my mouth. Then I told him that I meant he was the dick, not you. I think it upset him a little.”

 

Jared smiled and laughed. He held out his hand. “Thanks, I’m Jared.”

 

“Jensen,” he smiled back, taking the offered hand.

 

The office door opened, and the dean stepped out. “You two, in here,” he said, pointing at Jensen and Jared and then thumbing over his shoulder. They both got up and ambled into his office. 

 

“Have a seat boys, and lets talk about what caused the outburst in the room from the both of you.”

 

“Teacher’s a dick,” Jared shrugged. 

 

The dean narrowed his eyes, “Look here son, I’m not going to tolerate your mouth. You’ve been kicked out of every school this side of the Mississippi, and this is your last chance before you’re packed up and shipped off to military school. Is that what you want?”

 

Jared shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t hear heads move.”

 

“No,” Jared answered.

 

“I’ve read your file, Jared. You are a highly intelligent young man, I’m talking off the charts. Why do you insist on lashing out at people and causing trouble – don’t you want to excel in life?”

 

“Just because I’m smart don’t mean I hafta kiss someone’s ass when they are in my face. Somebody wants respect, they’ll get it when they earn it.”

 

“Jensen, what do you have to say for yourself?” the dean asked.

 

Jensen shrugged, “He was being a dick, I call ‘em like I see ‘em.”

 

“I hope your little outburst today isn’t a show of what’s to come? You’ve really managed to hold it all together and get straightened out. I don’t want to see you in here again, you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Jensen snapped as if he were answering a drill sergeant.

 

The dean sighed. “Alright, off to your dorms. And don’t be late to your next class!”

 

“I don’t know where my dorm is, they didn’t tell me yet. Said that they’d get to me later.”

 

The dean picked up the phone, “Ella, I need for you to let Jared know where his dorm room is when he comes out there. Thank you.”

 

Both boys stood and exited the office. The pudgy woman from before handed Jared a key and said “Follow your new roommate to the room,” pointing to Jensen.

 

Jared smiled. “Sweet!”

 

~X~X~

 

“We’re only allowed to lock the doors when we’re away from our room. And when we're in here, you have to flip this switch – it shows all those asshole fucks that the room is occupied. There’s a small light above the door that comes on. Believe me, don’t forget to turn it on, you’ll be in detention for a month if you forget more than once!”

 

“Yeah, this don’t seem like a school, it’s more like a fucking prison,” Jared said.

 

“It is, believe me. Welcome to Reform High...Texas' answer to problem children!!”

 

“How long you been here?”

 

“This is my third and final year. My parents went ahead and left me here because ‘I’ve changed so much’, “ Jensen said, air quoting the last few words. “I fucking hate it here, and funny thing of it is, my parents actually think that I’m coming home after I graduate.”

 

“You’re not?” Jared asked.

 

“Hell no, my parents dumped me here. I sure as hell ain’t going back to them!! I didn’t even go home this past summer. Doubt I go home for Christmas either. I was allowed to stay here and work around the school. The dean lives here, actually, full time on the campus. And my folks were going to Paris for the summer, and I had to take a summer class for one that I failed, so I got to stay. I flunked out on the class on purpose. I didn’t wanna go with them.”

 

“Sounds like our parents should be related! My folks are so fucked up it’s not even funny. I swear to God, they couldn’t have ever been teenagers – they just insist on running my life, and it ain’t happening,” Jared said as he sat down on the empty bed on the empty side of the room. “I guess this is my side?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen answered. 

 

“How long before the next class?” 

 

“About fifteen minutes,” Jensen told him. “What is your next class?” 

 

“Trig.”

 

“Me too, lemme see your schedule,” Jensen asked as he held out his hand. Jared passed him the schedule. “Dude, we have every class together except 6th!”

 

“Cool, nice to know that I’ll know someone,” he smiled.

 

~X~X~

 

Before the boys knew it, it was the beginning of November. Jensen and Jared were inseparable. Everything that they did was together. The only time that you saw one without the other was when it was 6th period. But as soon as the bell rang, they were together again.

 

Jared was laying on his back throwing a ball up and down in his hands. Jensen was sitting at his laptop working on a paper.

 

“Hey Jar? What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

 

“My folks are making me come home. I told them that I didn’t want to, that I wanted to stay here, but my mom started crying, and you know, I can’t deal with that. Why, what are you doing?”

 

Jensen smacked the top on his laptop down. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, thanking God that his back was to Jared.

 

Jared sat up. “What’s wrong?” Jensen only shook his head. Jared stood up and walked up behind him, that’s when he noticed that his shoulders were shaking. Jared gently put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. When he saw the tears falling down his face, he went to his knees in front of him.

 

“What’s wrong Jen. You know you can tell me.”

 

”I – uh, I lied to you a little bit, and now I’m embarrassed to tell you the truth.”

 

"Tell me the truth about what? You can tell me anything, you're my best friend."

 

Jensen stood up and walked to the window. "I don't know if I can. It's ...I'm - look, I lied to you about my home life."

 

"What, it ain't as bad as you said?"

 

"No," Jensen said in a half laugh/half sob. "It's much worse. My Dad is a preacher, and last year when I told them something about myself, they - they disowned me. Told me that I was dead to them. The only reason that I could come back here is because they had already paid for it and they couldn't get their money back. You keep asking me why I stay here since I'm 18, why don't I leave. That's why, I have nowhere to go, and very little money to go on."

 

Jared pulled him into a hug, which Jensen pulled away from. "Hey, it's alright to let someone hug you, you know?" Jared said.

 

"You will probably want to kill me when I tell you what it is."

 

"What what is?"

 

"The reason that my folks threw me out."

 

"What? You can tell me."

 

Jensen turned around and looked back out the window. "I'm - uh, I'm gay," he said looking down to the floor. 

 

"So, I don't care. You think I'm that shallow?"

 

"No Jar - it's worse."

 

"What? You have two dicks or something?" he laughed.

 

"I...you know what? I can't do this. I can't!" Jensen said as he headed toward the door. Jared grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

 

"I'm not letting you go until you let me know what you're talking about. I mean, are you in love with me or something?"

 

Jensen looked him in the eyes, "Yes, that's exactly what my problem is."

 

Jared stared into Jensen's green eyes a moment, then he reached up and cupped his face, tilting his head to the right gently, tilting his own to the left and leaned in, kissing him softly. Jensen's arms were hanging loosely at his sides. When Jared pressed his tongue against his lips, his hands moved up to Jared's waist. They kissed deeply for a moment, when Jensen could feel Jared growing hard against him, he pulled back from the kiss.

 

"What? Did I, I mean, don't I kiss good?"

 

"No, I mean YES, you kiss awesome, it's just that...we can't do this. Especially here, someone could walk in. And you're only 17..."

 

Jared smiled and walked over to the closet door, which he pulled open all the way. Then he opened the door to their room and showed Jensen that the door wouldn't open all the way if someone just walked in, it would only open about two inches. And if they were on the other side of the room, nobody would see a thing.

 

"So, you telling me that you're gay to?" Jensen asked.

 

"I don't know. But I know what I feel, and what I want. And right now, I want to kiss you again."

 

They met at the edge of Jared's bed, both sitting down, Jensen smiling as he looked at him. He leaned in and kissed Jared again. He was grinning on the inside, because he knew that, from the way that Jared kissed, he was a virgin. He doubted that he'd even kissed anyone before.

 

Jared leaned back on the bed pulling Jensen with him, they laid down side by side and kissed, getting to know each other's mouth and taste. Jensen slid his hand up the inside of Jared's shirt and began to caress his belly button. He slid his hand down the length of Jared's body, over top of his jeans. When Jensen's hand slid down his hip and around to his ass, Jared grunted and came inside his pants. 

 

Clearly embarrassed, he turned over, facing away from Jensen.

 

"Jar...it's ok, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens."

 

Jared said nothing. "Really," Jensen added as he tried to turn him over. When he finally managed to get Jared on his back, Jensen rolled over on top of him and began to kiss him again. They laid there kissing lazily for what seemed like hours.

 

Their door crashed open, of course, but against the closet door. From the other side they hear, "What the...hey, you two in there???" Ty called. Jensen got up off of the bed and went to the door. 

 

"What man? We're crashing out. Tired you know?"

 

"Just wanted to see if you were coming into town tonight, the bus is ready to leave."

 

Jensen told him no, and shut the door, locking it. "We might get in trouble, but we might not!" he smiled at Jared. "But at least we can go back to doing this," he said as he pulled Jared's lips against his own.

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen came into their room after last class and found Jared on the phone, "Yes Momma, it's alright with his folks, trust me. Ok, thanks. We'll see you tomorrow. Ok, bye."

 

"Your mom?"

 

"Yeah, and guess what? You're coming home with me for the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays!!"

 

Jensen stared at him a moment. "I can't, but thanks."

 

"You can, and you will," Jared informed him, getting up and walking across the room. "I mean it Jen, you're coming with me!" Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him flush against his body. They shared a chaste kiss before Jensen pulled away. "You and your damn morals!" Jared groaned.

 

"Look, you'll be 18 soon, and then we can..."

 

"Have sex?" Jared added, grinning.

 

Jensen laughed, "It's not that I don't want to, you know I do. I just don't wanna take the chance that someone could find out and rip us apart. You know? You're only 17, I'm 18...I could go to jail...and besides - I want to make sure that you're sure."

 

"I'm sure. I know that I lo," Jared paused mid word, looking down at the floor. "That I want to be with you, but I get it. You want to wait."

 

"Do you know how hard it is, the waiting?"

 

"I think I have a clue," Jared laughed.

 

"I want your first time to be special, perfect."

 

Jared looked over at him, "Who says it's my first time? We've never talked about our past."

 

"So, you're not a virgin?" Jensen asked.

 

"I...so? What if I am?"

 

"That just makes it that much more meaningful. I wish I was one for you."

 

"How many times have you, you know?"

 

"Not as many as you might think. I've actually had sex twice. But I've been sucked off a bit."

 

"Guys?"

 

"The blow jobs were with guys, yeah, but both times with the sex was with a girl, the same girl. I was trying to convince myself that this was how it was supposed to be, a boy and a girl. But in the end, I learned to accept who I was and not be ashamed of it."

 

"I'm telling my parents when I get home. I'm telling them that I'm gay, and that you're my boyfriend."

 

Jensen's head snapped up. "That's the first time you said that," he smiled.

 

"What, that you're my boyfriend?"

 

"Well, that too, but I meant admitting that you're gay. It's the first time you actually said it. How'd it feel?"

 

"Pretty good."

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my sister, supernaturalgrl - who beta's everything I write.  
Thanks to basezqaf who turned me on to J2. It is my new obsession!  


* * *

*****

 

Jared and Jensen were standing outside at the edge of the schoolyard, waiting on Jared's parents. They both had duffels at their feet. "Hey, there they are," Jared motioned to the white Explorer heading toward them. 

 

The SUV pulled up and the passenger window rolled down. "Hey brat, get in!" 

 

Jared smiled, opening the back door. "This is my asshole brother, Jeff - ignore him. He thinks he's Mr. Big Shot because he's in law school," Jared playfully snarled. "This is Jensen," he said thumbing at him as he got into the car.

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

"Yeah, you too."

 

They settled in the back seat of the Explorer, and Jared reached over, taking Jensen's hand in his own. Jeff chuckled as he saw his brother holding the other boy's hand. "So, Jay...this your boyfriend?"

 

"Yeah, he is, got a problem with that?" Jared asked smartly.

 

"Nope, not at all, but you know that Dad is gonna shit, right?"

 

"I don't really care what he thinks, I'm happy for the first time in my life - and nothing he says is gonna change that."

 

"Well, word to the wise - I wouldn't tell them that he's your boyfriend if you want him staying in your room."

 

"We're not having sex!" Jared practically yelled. "Yet," he added more quietly. "We're, uh...we're kinda - it's just that..."

 

"We are waiting until Jared is 18, you know, the whole legal thing.”

 

Jeff sort of snorted. 

 

"What?" Jared asked indignantly.

 

"You do know that the legal age of consent in Texas is 17, don't ya?"

 

Both boys sat stunned in the car a moment. Jeff laughed, "You didn't, did you? Horny-assed teenagers, and you don't know the legal age of consent?"

 

"Are you sure?" Jared asked. "I remember last year that some dude got thrown in jail for having sex with a girl who was 17."

 

"Law is my life!" Jeff answered dramatically. "According to the statutory rape laws of Texas, the law only applies to a person who engages in sexual penetration or oral contact with a sex organ with any person under 17 years old and where defendant is 3+ years older than victim." 

"Huh," Jensen scoffed. "That changes things, doesn't it?"

 

"Jared, I'm telling you though, Dad won't care about the law. If you two want to share a room together...I'm telling you, don't say anything."

 

~X~X~

 

The drive home wasn't too far, San Antonio was about fifty minutes from the school. When Jared got out of the car, his little sister came bounding out of the house. "Jared!" she squealed in delight, wrapping herself around her brother. "I missed you!" 

 

Jared hugged her back. "I missed you too! Look at you, I swear that you've grown a foot!"

 

Jared's mom was coming out of the house. "Hi sweetheart," she smiled. 

 

"Hi Momma," Jared smiled as he hugged her. Jensen noticed the look on her face. She was surprised by the fact that her son was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I missed you baby, I'm so glad you're home."

 

"I missed you too Momma. I - uh," he started as he pulled away. "I want you to meet someone. This is Jensen. He's my," Jared stopped talking when he noticed Jeff shaking his head. "He's my -"

 

"You're what, what's wrong?" she asked him.

 

Jared took a deep breath, swallowed and said..."He's my best friend. Jensen, this is my Mom, Sherri."

 

Jensen didn't mind. He understood the hesitation in telling your parents something like this, especially considering that he no longer had a family. 

 

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Padalecki."

 

“Nice to meet you too, sweetheart, but call me Sherri.”

 

"Hey, this shrimp here is my little sister, Megan."

 

Jensen smiled at her. She turned bright red.

 

~

 

When they entered the house, Jared's father stood. "Hi son, good to have you home." 

 

"Good to see you too, Dad. This is Jensen. This is my Dad, Jerry."

 

Jensen shook Jared's dad's hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

 

"Good to meet you son. I trust that you two won't be causing any trouble around here, right?" he smiled.

 

"Daaaaad!" Jared whined.

 

"Just giving you a hard time! Why don't you two go get settled in, we're going out to dinner in about an hour, so I'd like you two ready to go, alright?"

 

Jensen felt immediately uncomfortable, but followed Jared upstairs and into his bedroom. Jared shut the door after Jensen came into the room. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell them," he said looking down.

 

"Hey, it's alright," Jensen told him as he lifted Jared's face by his fingers under his chin. "Really, I do. It's ok. That's not what I'm freaked about. Your Dad said we were going to dinner. I don't have any money, and I can't let them pay for me, so I don't think I'm gonna come."

 

"What? Jensen, my folks are loaded. They wouldn't even come close to asking you to pay for your dinner. Really."

 

"I don't care that they are loaded. I can't let them pay for me!" Jensen said in a raised voice.

 

Jared's mom chose that moment to walk by the bedroom and was about to open the door and tell him not to be silly. But she paused when she heard Jared start talking.

 

"Look, baby. My Mom and Dad don't care about that, I'm telling you. Don't worry about it. And besides, there is no way that they would let you stay here while we all went to dinner."

 

Jensen sighed, "Why do I put up with you?" 

 

"Because I'm the most awesome boyfriend ever, and you love me," Jared smiled, kissing him deeply.

 

When the kiss broke, Jensen said "Yeah, I love you. More that anything in this world."

 

"I, uh...I love you, too."

 

Jensen looked at him. "You do?"

 

"Of course I do, it’s just – I don’t know, hard to say sometimes."

 

“I need to hear it,” Jensen said looking to the floor, his face turning bright red.

 

“I will tell you every day from now on.”

 

~

 

Jared’s mom walked away from her son's door and headed toward her and her husband's bedroom.

 

"Jerry, I think that we need to have a talk," Jared's Mom said as she entered room.

 

"About??"

 

"Jared, and this boy who's with him."

 

"Seems like a good kid. Polite."

 

"Did you notice the change in Jared? He seems...happy."

 

"I did. He's so different. That school has made a difference in him in just a few short months."

 

"No, I don't think it's the school. I believe he's found someone."

 

Jerry smiled at his wife. "You think he's got him a girlfriend?"

 

"No, I don't. I think he's got himself a boyfriend."

 

Jerry turned and faced his wife. "What?"

 

"I think that he and the boy he brought home are together."

 

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

 

"I heard them talking. I heard Jared tell him that he loved him."

 

Jerry sat down on the edge of the bed. He was looking down toward the floor between his feet. "We spend thousands of dollars to send him to a private school that should straighten him out, teach him to..."

 

"Jerry, he's happy. Honestly happy. You know what he did when he saw me? He hugged me, all on his own! I didn't force myself on him! He.Hugged.Me. He hasn't done that of his own volition in years. I don't care if he grows his hair long, puts on tons of makeup, cuts off his penis and starts wearing dresses...I have my baby back!"

 

"But this lifestyle? He's choosing a path that is going to be difficult his whole life."

 

"Dad?" Jared said from the doorway, Jensen standing beside him. "I didn't choose to be gay, that's just who I am. I didn't purposely choose a lifestyle that is chastised and made fun of and not accepted by everyone. It's just how I am. I can't change it, and I won't stop loving him. He's with me, he loves me, and I love him."

 

“I just want what’s best for you,” Jerry started.

 

"Jensen is what's best for me Dad, he loves me, really loves me. This isn't just some phase that I'm going through. I'm not gonna grow out of it. If you love me, you're gonna have to love everything about me. It's all or nothing."

 

"Mr. Padalecki, I know that you don't know me, but I know what you're thinking: that we're young, and can’t possibly know what love really is, but all I know is that I know what I feel is real, and that I plan on spending the rest of my life with him, if he'll have me. He's all I have in the world, and you know what, that's ok, because he's all I need. My folks disowned me last year when I told them that I was gay," Jensen slightly laughed. "I guess that a southern preacher just couldn't handle his sinning son and his hellbound ways. There's nothing in the world worse than having your parents tell you that you are dead to them, and then have them turn their backs on you. Don't do that to him, don't make the same mistake that my parents made."

 

Jerry smiled at Jensen, “Son, I would never turn my back on my children for any reason. I know that Jared feels like that’s what we did sending him to the reform school, but I would never disown my kids. But I have to say that I’m not thrilled by this, it’s setting you up for a hard, hard life.”

 

“I understand that sir, but I don’t think that my life could possibly be any worse that it has been this year, well – up until I met Jared.”

 

Jerry sighed, shaking his head. 

 

“Dad, are you gonna be able to handle this?” Jared asked.

 

“It’s a lot to take in, but you’re my son and I love you, you’re just gonna have to accept that this is hard for me and might take me some time. Are you alright with that?”

 

Jared nodded at him and gave him a weak smile.

 

The boys turned to leave the room, “I have one other thing to say, I would appreciate it if you’d move into the guest room, Jensen.”

 

“Dad, we’re not having sex,” Jared told him, as he began to deeply blush.

 

“Alright, but you two are young, and in love. I know what that’s like. If you’re staying in the same room, in the same bed, things could easily get carried away.”

 

Jared scowled at his father, turned and walked out of the room. Jensen looked at Jerry. “I’ll move in there after we come back from dinner,” Jensen told him.

 

~X~X~

 

Jared sat in the back of the SUV, his arms folded and brow wrinkled. “It’s alright. Don’t be mad, ok? It’s not that big a deal for me to sleep in a different room.” Jensen told him quietly.

 

“Yes it is, they are more or less telling us that they don’t trust us, that we are lying to them that we’re not doing it. I mean, I’ve been sleeping with you for close to four months, and I don’t want to quit. It’s just not fair.”

 

Jensen smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you all pouty like this, it’s kinda hot.”

 

Jared cracked a smile, then pushed him away. “Don’t make me laugh, I’m pissed off.”

 

Jensen placed his hand on the inside of Jared’s thigh and gave it a light squeeze, and flicked his tongue against Jared’s ear. “Don’t be mad at them. They’re just trying to keep you their baby for a little longer.”

 

Jared’s father cleared his throat, as he looked at them in the rear view mirror. “What now?” Jared practically shouted, “He can’t sleep in my bed because your afraid that were gonna fuck, now he’s not even allowed to kiss me either?”

 

“Watch your mouth young man!!!” his father replied angrily.

 

“What do you mean he can’t kiss you?” Megan asked.

 

“He’s my boyfriend Meg,” Jared told her.

 

“Oh Daddy, you are so old school!! Why can’t he kiss his boyfriend? I mean, you don’t get all bent outta shape when Jeff is here with his girlfriend and they are sitting around kissing. This isn’t any different. And you let them sleep together.”

 

Jared beamed at his little sister, and he nudged her with his elbow.

 

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. 

 

~X~X~

 

They were seated rather quickly, a waitress at the table almost immediately, handing them menu’s.

 

The waitress took their drink orders and headed off. Jensen stared at the menu in horror. “Shit, this stuff is expensive,” he whispered to Jared.

 

“So?”

 

“So nothing, I can’t let your folks pay for me to eat here! I don’t…”

 

“Jen, look – just order yourself a steak and stop worrying. They won’t say anything.”

 

Jensen sighed and continued to look over the menu.

 

When the waitress returned, she began taking orders. There seemed to be a sort of pattern going, as everyone was ordering steak and baked potatoes, so when it was Jensen’s turn, he ordered the same. When she asked Jared what he wanted, he ordered the lobster and steak with fries, a bowl of chili and one of those large deep fried onions.

 

The waitress tottered off to put in their order. Jeff leaned over to Jared and whispered, “I thought you hated lobster?”

 

“I do, but it’s fifty bucks, and Dad pissed me off.”

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thanks to supernaturalgrl for the beta!

*****  


* * *

Thanksgiving went off without a hitch. There were no more outbursts from Jared about his and Jensen's sleeping arrangements. Mainly because after everybody went to bed, Jared would sneak down the hall to Jensen's bedroom and get in bed with him. They had several heavy make out sessions and some petting, but Jensen would stop before things got too far, he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having sex in Jared’s parent's house. Jared made sure that he would set the alarm on his phone so that he could get up and go back to his own bed before anyone got up.

 

One morning, the alarm Jared’s didn’t go off. 

 

Sherri came up the stairs and went to Jared’s door and knocked quietly. She was going to tell him that they could use the SUV to go Christmas shopping. When Jared didn’t answer, she opened the door and saw that his bed had not been slept in. 

 

She walked down the hall to Jensen’s bedroom, taking a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn’t see them doing anything and opened the door. She turned the knob and found the door locked. She knocked quietly, trying to rouse them. 

 

“Mom? What are you doing?” Megan asked her.

 

“I think that your brother is in here with Jensen. I need to get him out of there before your father wakes up.”

 

Megan walked to her bedroom and came back out with a coat hanger in her hands. She straightened out the hook and pressed it into the small round hole in the doorknob. “It’s easy to open these kinds of doors, all you have to do is press in and,” the door swung open, “Ta-da!”

 

The boys were laying in a spooned position, Jared pressed against Jensen’s back, his arm draped over his waist, their hands entwined together.

 

She walked bedside and shook her son. “Jared, wake up baby.” 

 

Jared lazily opened his eyes and sat up in horror as he realized his mother was standing there and he was in bed with Jensen. His jarring of the bed scared Jensen awake.

 

“God, Momma, I’m sorry. I know that y’all wanted us in separate rooms…but I was just….”

 

“Baby, I didn’t ask you to sleep in separate rooms, your father did. I’m not mad baby. Alright? Just get on out of here before your father comes by.”

 

Jared was just getting out of bed when his Dad walked by the door.

 

“JARED! What did I tell you?” his father barked.

 

Jared stood frozen beside the bed, eyes large.

 

“I told them that they could sleep together,” his mother lied.

 

Jared and Jensen both looked at her. Jerry put his fists on his hips. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because they said that they aren’t having sex, and I believe them. You’re just being a tight ass! Lighten up. If we hadn’t started sleeping together before we were married, we wouldn’t have Jeff, now would we?? Now turn around and go downstairs. I’ve almost got breakfast ready.”

 

Jerry walked out of the room sighing and shaking his head, and Jared hugged his mother. “Thanks Mom.”

 

She hugged him tight, “You’re welcome baby. Jensen, you move on back in with Jared. Just don’t break my trust, ok?”

 

“Thanks, and we won’t.”

 

“Alright, now then – the whole reason that I came up here is to tell you that you two can take the keys to the SUV and go Christmas shopping. Jensen, this came overnight delivery from the school,” she said handing him a large envelope.

 

He frowned as he sat down and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out another envelope addressed to him in care of the school. “It’s from Josh.”

 

“Who’s Josh?”

 

“My brother.”

 

“You never told me you had a brother.”

 

“I wasn’t sure if I did, I mean, I haven’t talked to him since last year. He wasn’t home when everything went down. He lives in California. I just figured that Mom and Dad told him and he didn’t want me either, since I hadn’t heard from him.”

 

Jared sat down beside him. He could tell by Jensen’s voice that he was afraid to open the letter. “Do you want me to read it first?” Jensen nodded.

 

Taking the envelope, Jared opened it, and something fell in his lap. He ignored it and began to read the letter. He smiled a few paragraphs into it. He handed the thing to Jensen, telling him, “I think you’ll want to read this. Your folks didn’t tell him anything. He said that he just found out that they did that to you and that he is disgusted by their behavior. I stopped reading there.”

 

Jensen smiled from ear to ear and began to read the letter, tears beginning to fall down his face. “He said that he forgot the name of the school, and that he called my Mom and Dad several times wanting the number and name to the school because he wanted to talk to me and he couldn’t get ahold of me because they had my cell shut off. He said that they wouldn’t answer the phone, so he just kept calling and ended up getting Mackenzie on the phone and she told him what all happened. He said that she wanted him to tell me hi and that she loves me, and when she’s 18, she’ll come see me!” Jensen face was flooded with tears. Jared picked up the thing that fell out of the letter and looked at it.

 

“Holy fucking SHIT!” he yelled.

 

“Watch your mouth young man!!!” his mother yelled from down stairs.

 

“What?” Jensen asked looking up from his letter.

 

“It’s a check for six thousand dollars,” Jared looked over at his soon to be lover. “Hell, what’d he send you six G’s for?”

 

Jensen looked back to his letter and finished reading it. Josh had told him that he was going to make sure that he didn’t do without anything that he could possibly need or want, and when this was gone he’d send more.

 

“He’s well off, he’s a plastic surgeon in L.A., so he’s loaded. Jare, after I graduate, he wants me to come to L.A. Said that he’d help me apply for colleges, and if I can’t get grants and stuff that he’ll pay for me to go.”

 

Jared got up from the bed and walked to the window. Jensen stood and walked up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. "I want you to come too. We could go to the same college."

 

Jared turned in his arms. "You do?"

 

"Well of course I do, I love you. I wouldn't go if you didn't come with me."

 

Jared kissed him, long and deep. When they pulled apart Jared moaned, "I want you so bad, why can't we..."

 

Jensen kissed him on the lips gently. "We will, soon! I was thinking: your birthday is in a few months, and it’s on a Friday. We can leave the campus for the weekend and get a room so that we can be alone. What do you think?"

 

Jared smiled. "I'd love that, almost as much as I love you."

 

Their lips touched again, gently at first, then more passionately. A loud "Ahem!" was coughed out from behind them. They broke apart and turned. "Mom said come downstairs for breakfast, dogface!" Jared's little sister scowled.

 

Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen quickly. "See you downstairs," and he took off running at his sister who screeched and ran toward the stairs. "Mommmmmmmmmmmmma!!!!" she screamed as she turned the corner of the stairwell and headed to the kitchen. Jared was quicker and grabbed her around the waist, threw her to the floor and sat on her. "Ughhhhh, get off - you cow!!!" she yelped as she tried to shove him off. He began to poke at her stomach. "Jared, d-d-don't," she laughed.

 

"Dogface? Cow? Oh, yeah...you definitely need to be punished."

 

Megan screamed as Jared continued to tickle her. As Jensen was walking by, she reached up and grabbed the edge of his pants. "You...you...have to...HELP ME!" she screamed again as Jared plunged his fingers into her sides, tickling her.

 

Jensen pulled on Jared's arm. "Come on, let her up."

 

"Let her up? Let her up, I'm not letting the little brat up, she called me a dogface!!!"

 

"Well, you are pretty good at giving those kicked puppy looks!!!" Jensen laughed. Jared grabbed his legs and with a loud "omfph!" Jensen was on his ass with Jared straddling him. He started to tickle Jensen, who was giggling a very un-Jensen like laugh. 

 

"Dude, you laugh like a girl," Jared said as he was still poking him. Megan came up behind Jared and jumped on him causing him to fall back. She sat down on his stomach, and Jensen sat down on his legs...both kids torturing him with tickling.

 

"Mom.mom.mom.mom!! Help me!!!" he gasped.

 

Sherri came into the room and laughed at the sight before her. She quickly found and pulled out the camera, then began taking pictures.

 

~

 

Sherri rode with the boys to the bank so that Jensen could cash his check from his brother. She had been with the same banking institution for years, and had called and asked if they’d cash the check. They said that they would, but she needed to come in with him because the check would be run third party through her account.

 

The boys took her back home and headed to the mall for some Christmas shopping.

 

They walked through the mall looking plenty, but not buying anything. “I don’t ever know what to buy my Mom or my sister! I mean with Dad, it’s easy. But for girls!!!” Jared sighed defeated.

 

“Jare, it’s easy to buy for sisters. Get her a gift card at her favorite clothing store, and then buy her a few little things, like some perfume and some cds. But Moms – can’t help you there, I’m gonna have enough trouble buying her something myself.”

 

“You don’t have to get my family stuff. They don’t expect that.”

 

“I know, but I want to. I like your family. And since I’m with you, they’re gonna be my family, too.”

 

Jared reached down and took Jensen’s hand. “I love you.”

 

Jensen smiled. “I know.”

 

~

 

They stopped shopping together around mid-morning as Jensen told Jared he was going to be buying him something and he didn’t want him to see what it was.

 

They met in the food court for lunch, both clutching several bags. “What’d you buy?” Jared grinned as he tried to look into one of the bags.

 

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” Jensen playfully snapped, grabbing the bags away from Jared.

 

“Oh, come on…gimme a hint. Please?”

 

“No!” Jensen said firmly. “It’s a surprise. You’ll get them in a few days.”

 

~X~X~

 

Christmas morning arrived. Megan crashed through Jared’s bedroom door, shouting “Get up, get up!!! Presents!!!” and darting out of the room almost as quickly.

 

Everyone galloped downstairs and gathered around the Christmas tree. Jensen stared open mouthed at the presents that were being piled up before him. Some were from Jared, some from Megan and Jeff, and several from Jerry and Sherri.

 

“What are you doing staring at them, open them dummy!” Jared grinned as he looked down at the PSP he’d just opened.

 

The boys were grinning from ear to ear with their new Ipods, Jared got a new laptop, and Megan – she was beyond thrilled as she had several gift cards to various clothing stores, new music to listen to and Jared had bought her some expensive perfume. Jensen had actually picked out an outfit for her, which she loved. He’d gotten a kiss on the cheek for it. Jeff received an expensive briefcase and gift cards to shop for suits along with a new laptop from his parents. He’d gotten music and other things from his siblings and Jensen.

 

Sherri loved the pretty gold earrings that Jared and Jensen had gotten her, and Jerry was thrilled with the fishing gear he’d gotten from them.

 

Jared and Jensen’s gifts to each other were mostly everyday things, T-shirts of their favorite bands and sports teams, jeans, shorts, and cds. There were a few more personal gifts, such as cologne, and Jared had bought Jensen a necklace that he’d watched him admiring in the jewelry shop window when they were shopping apart. 

 

Jensen stood and pulled Jared to his feet. “Can I talk to you alone?”

 

“Yeah, is something wrong?”

 

“No, I just have something that I want to give you, but not in front of your family. Not that I’m embarrassed about it or anything. I just want it to be me and you is all.”

 

They walked hand in hand into the office that was under the staircase. Jared followed Jensen in and closed the door. Jensen handed him a small box with shaking hands. Jared unwrapped the box and smiled down at the small velvet box. “Is this a proposal?”

 

Jensen smiled somewhat. “Open it.”

 

Jared did as asked, and saw two identical white gold bands. He looked at Jensen as he reached into the box in Jared’s hand and pulled out the ring that was slightly larger than the other. “This shows my commitment to you, shows that you are mine and that I’m yours. Nobody else. Ever.”

 

He slid the ring on Jared’s ring finger. Jared took the second ring out of the box and put it on Jensen’s ring finger. “Nobody else for me either.”

 

They stood kissing for quite sometime, Jared pushing Jensen up against the door, kissing him frantically. 

 

They broke apart when there was a knock at the door. “Boys?” Sherri’s voice rang out. “Everything alright?”

 

Jared opened the door, “Yeah Mom. We’re fine.”

 

~

 

It was close to dinnertime, and Jared was pacing back and forth across the carpet occasionally stopping to look out the front window.

 

“Will you sit down? You’re making me nervous. What are you looking for?” Jensen asked him.

 

Jared heard the rumble of an engine and the sound of a car door closing. He sprinted to the window and smiled when he looked outside. “Come here,” he said as he held out his hand. Jensen stood, taking his hand. Jared led him to the door. He stopped just in front of it. “Close your eyes,” he commanded.

 

“What? Why?”

 

Jared leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Please? It's your last Christmas present.”

 

Jensen did as he was asked. Jared opened the front door and said, “Ok, you can look now.”

 

Jensen opened his eyes and standing before him was his brother. The brother he hadn’t seen in close to two years. The previous Christmas, Jensen was still on speaking terms with his parents, but Josh couldn’t come home for the holidays.

 

“Hey there baby brother!” Josh said as he pulled him into his arms.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around his brother and started to cry. “Hey…we’ll have none of that! Everything’s good with us. Right?” Josh said.

 

“I know, I just missed you –“ 

 

He let go of his brother, turned to Jared and kissed him. A long, all tongue kiss - in front of his brother, and in front of Jared’s family. “Thank you, it’s the best gift that I’ve ever gotten!”

 

"He's staying here with us till the 2nd of January!" Jared told him. Jensen smiled again and hugged his brother.

 

~X~X~

 

Later that evening, the entire group was settling down in the living room to watch “It’s A Wonderful Life” and “A Christmas Carol”. Jensen was sitting in the chair and a half with his feet up on the footstool. Jared came in and pushed his legs apart and sat down between them, leaning back against his chest.

 

“Your Dad’s gonna flip when he sees us,” Jensen told him.

 

Jared turned his head. “No he won’t, and if he does – Mom’ll eat him alive.” He kissed him quickly on the lips.

 

Inside the kitchen, Jerry was looking through the shutters into the living room. “Sherri, I don’t know – I’m just not handling this well. I mean look at them! He’s sitting between that boy’s legs laying all over him. And have you seen the rings?”

 

“Yes, I’ve seen the rings,” she said as she emptied a bag of microwave popcorn into a bowl, adding another to the microwave. “And, the rings don’t bother me. How can you be so…so – you’re just making me mad! Jared is such a different young man! Don’t you see the differences in him? He was so depressed all the time, then started acting out and getting in all kinds of trouble. He got kicked out of four schools last year, and out of one this year two weeks after school started! He got arrested twice during the summer. He was crying for help! Can’t you see that? I think he was acting out because he was afraid and confused about who he was. Well, he’s not anymore. He’s happy, and he loves Jensen! I love Jensen, he’s like another son to me. Do you want to end up having a relationship with your son like Jensen has with his parents?”

 

Jerry stood looking at his wife with his mouth open.

 

“DO YOU?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Then you need to get over it! Your son is gay, so what! He’s your son Jerry. Your baby boy…”

 

Out in the living room, Jensen leaned around to look at Jared. “You got arrested twice during the summer?” he smiled.

 

“Shut up!” Jared answered red faced.

 

“Hey, c’mon tell me…I want to know. I mean, if my boyfriend is a felon – I think I have a right to know!!” Jensen said in a giggle.

 

Jared turned in the chair so that his back was against the arm and his legs across Jensen’s lap, feet tucked into the other side of the chair cushion.

 

“It’s not a big deal. I was just stupid. I had gotten into an argument with Mom and Dad and stormed out. I took my car and went to the Edge, it’s a skateboard park, and got really plastered with some friends. The cops showed up like they always do to run us off, and this cop asked me how old I was, and if I was drunk. I told him to blow me – “

 

“You told a TEXAS cop to blow you? Are you nuts?” Jensen laughed. “I can’t believe that he didn’t pop you one.”

 

“By the time we got to the police station, I’m sure he wanted to hit me. I was pissed off when I started drinking, and the more I drank, the madder I got.”

 

“What was the other time you got arrested?”

 

Jared sighed. “I was in a car with my friend, and he lit up a joint. Cop saw us.”

 

“You were high?”

 

“Yeah, first time I ever smoked weed…and I get busted.”

 

Jensen ran the back of his fingers across Jared’s face. “I think that your Mom is right, you were acting out because you couldn’t accept who you were.”

 

Jared snorted. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

~X~X~

 

New Years Eve had arrived, and Jared’s parents were going to his father’s company party.

 

Jared talked his brother into getting them some alcohol to enjoy, as Jeff had no plans. Josh didn’t seem to have a problem with the idea of them all drinking and having a little fun either, so as soon as Jerry and Sherri were gone, Josh and Jeff headed to the liquor store. Megan was at a friend’s house for the night.

 

Jensen stretched out on the sofa, laying back and placing a hand behind his head, the resting on his stomach. Jared was staring at him. Jensen had his eyes closed, but he knew that Jared was staring at him, he could feel it.

 

Jared got up from the chair and walked over to the sofa. He got down on his knees beside it and rubbed his hand across Jensen’s stomach, his mouth capturing Jensen’s. The kiss was long and deep. Jared’s hand slid to just under the waistband of the sweats that Jensen was wearing. Jensen stopped his hand as he tried to go lower into his pants. “Mmmm”, he moaned as he pulled away from Jensen’s mouth.

 

“Let go Jen. They won’t be back for at least half an hour, let me…” he said as he slid his hand inside his boxers. His hand lightly gripped Jensen cock, and he began to stroke.

 

“Hmmm, oh God…” Jensen panted as he slid his hand up into Jared’s hair and pulled him down to his lips. Jared pulled back and told him to lift up. When Jensen lifted his hips, Jared began to lower his head to his boyfriend's throbbing cock when the front door opened. 

 

“Hey!! We’re back!” Josh shouted.

 

Jared shot up to his feet, and Jensen sat up on the couch and pulled his pants up. Both looked as guilty as hell when their brothers came around the corner. Their faces were flushed, cheeks rosy.

 

Josh started laughing, Jeff smiled and asked, “What were y’all doing?” in a playful ‘I know what you were doing, but I’m asking anyway’ voice.

 

“Shut up,” Jared snarked.

 

Jeff and Josh laughed as the walked toward the kitchen. Jared sat down beside Jensen. “You ok?”

 

Jensen looked at him, “No, I don’t think I can walk.”

 

Jared smiled, “We can go upstairs…and I’ll finish what I started.”

 

Jensen stood and slowly walked to the bathroom downstairs. “I’ll just go throw some cold water on my face. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

 

~X~X~

 

“And then I said, ‘ Oh sir, I didn’t mean that Jared was the dick, I meant you were!’ It was fucking priceless, I wish you guys could have seen his face,” Jensen drunkenly laughed. Jared was laying back against Jensen’s chest, his butt between his legs. Jensen was sitting on the couch, his back against the armrest.

 

Jeff and Josh were laughing. “Hey Jens, you know if you want you can come out to California with me, and Jared can join us after graduation.”

 

Jensen leaned his head down and kissed the side of Jared’s neck, “Naw, we’ll wait till after graduation. I can’t leave him.”

 

Jared turned to his side, still leaning against Jensen’s chest. “I love you,” he spouted loudly. Then he pressed his lips against Jensen’s. They kissed sloppily, making lots of noise. Jensen slid down on the sofa as Jared got to his knees, trying to lay on top of him.

 

“YO!” Josh said. “Y’all wanna take that upstairs? Don’t get me wrong – ain’t got a problem in the world with y’all banging each other…but I don’t wanna see it!”

 

The front door opened, Sherri and Jerry making their way into the house. Jensen sat up so fast, and gave Jared a shove, causing him to land on the floor. 

 

“That hurt you dick!!” Jared shouted. 

 

Sherri walked around the corner in time to see Jeff, Josh and Jensen all laughing hysterically, with Jared splayed in the middle of the floor.

 

Jerry covered his mouth, hiding back a laugh. 

 

“What am I gonna do with you boys?” Sherri asked shaking her head at the four drunk men in her living room.

 

 

~X~X~

 

 

The holidays were over and they were back at school. Jensen was a little depressed at first when his brother told him goodbye…but Jared helped him through it. Josh gave him a cell phone that he’d picked up so they could stay in touch, and he told Jensen that he’d gotten Mackenzie one for Christmas as well, having sent home to her, and gave him her phone number.

 

There were a few more hot and heavy make out sessions, but every time they would get close to anything remotely sexual, someone would be banging on their door, one of their phones would ring…it was always something.

 

~

 

The time seemed to fly by. It was the Thursday before Jared’s birthday, and he was as nervous as hell. He had no one to talk to. He didn’t know any gay men other than his boyfriend. He somewhat knew the mechanics of it all, but the idea of actually doing any of them was making him a basketcase. He’d even surfed the internet and visited some sites trying to get information.

 

One particular site had videos that you could watch. He took a deep breath and clicked on one of them.

 

His mouth fell open as the two men on the screen were having sex. When the door to their room opened, he slammed his laptop closed, and had a look on his face similar to that of an animal in the middle of the street that was about to become roadkill.

 

“What’s up? You look like you're about to have a heart attack.”

 

"Nothing," Jared answered nervously. 

 

Jensen walked up to his side and bent down and kissed him. He pulled back from the kiss, "You lookin' at porn or something?"

 

"NO!"

 

Jensen smiled a wicked smile. "You were...you were watching porn, weren't you? Well," Jensen said as he was reaching for Jared's laptop, "Let me see, too. I might want to watch it with you."

 

Jared picked up his laptop and walked to the door. 

 

"Hey, where are you going?" Jensen asked, slightly hurt.

 

Jared opened the door and walked out. 

 

"Hey!" Jensen yelled as he sprinted to the door. He rounded the frame and came up behind Jared. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that my teasing you would upset you. Will you come back inside? Please?"

 

Jared sighed, and walked back to their room. Jensen closed the door. "I'm sorry," Jensen told him again as he pulled him into a hug. "I wasn't thinking that it would embarrass you."

 

"Well, it did."

 

Jensen kissed him lightly. "Will you forgive me?"

 

"Yeah. It's alright. I'm not mad."

 

Jared's phone rang. "Yeah?"

 

"Hey Mom. No, I'm good," Jared said. He paused a moment later, blushing furiously. "No Mom, I can't come home this weekend."

 

"Because Jensen and I have plans."

 

"I know it's my birthday Mom, that's why we have plans."

 

"I know that it's my eighteenth birthday, but we..."

 

"Mom,"

 

"Mom,"

 

"MOM!!! Will you listen to me? We are leaving campus this weekend and getting a hotel room!"

 

Jensen smirked, Jared's face was the brightest red that he'd ever seen anyone's face go.

 

"Yeah, I love you, too." Jared snapped his cell shut, threw it on the desk, laid his head down and smacked it over and over chanting, "Kill me, just kill me now!"

 

 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Thank you all for reading! I hope you like the next chapter!

*****  


* * *

Jensen and Jared were walking down the front steps of the school toward a waiting cab. Jared got in first and scooted across the seat. 

 

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

 

"The Hyatt Regency," Jensen told him. He reached over and threaded his fingers into Jared's. 

 

~

 

They entered the hotel and walked to the desk. "May I help you?" the female clerk asked. 

 

"Reservation for Jensen Ackles."

 

The clerk typed on the keyboard. She pulled the proper information up and collected the money from Jensen for their stay. They made their way up to the room, Jared walking in first. "Holy shit! You got a suite?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen said pulling him close. "Nothing but the best for you." He slid his hands in the back of Jared's pockets and kissed him deeply. Jared moaned into his mouth, his hands coming up around his soon-to-be lover's waist.

 

Jensen pulled back, "I uh...I got something special for us tonight," he said pulling something out of his duffle. It was a bottle of Cristal.

 

Jared smiled. "You bought champagne? How'd you get that?"

 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

 

"Tell me."

 

"Your Mom. I asked her back at Christmas if she would get a bottle of champagne for us for our weekend together. I gave her a couple a hundred bucks and she smiled, gave it back to me. She went off into the dining room. I figured that she was a little flipped because I asked her to get me and you alcohol. She came back and handed me the bottle. She said that she was saving it for whichever of her kids got married first. And since we exchanged rings, she said to her, it was the same thing."

 

Jared stared at him a moment. "You're full of it, she did not!"

 

"I swear to God. Of course then I had to answer some pretty embarrassing questions."

 

"Like what?"

 

"She wanted to know if I was a virgin, too."

 

Jared stared at him. "You told her that I was a virgin?" he said in a slightly raised voice.

 

"No, she knew that you were. I told her that I had been with one girl, and why. And then I told her that I had experimented a little, but I had only had sex twice. Of course I got the whole "safe sex" thing. I told her that I used condoms both times I had sex."

 

"God, I am soooo glad that I wasn't part of that conversation."

 

Jensen started kissing him again. He could feel Jared growing hard against him, which wasn't much of a surprise. Every time they'd made out, he'd grow hard and usually come in his jeans. Jensen had done that a few times himself.

 

Jensen reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then pulled Jared's off. "I thought we could give the hot tub a try, maybe have a drink."

 

"Ok, sounds good."

 

"Alright, you get in the tub, I'm gonna get us some glasses. By the time that Jensen returned with the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses, Jared was soaking in the tub.

 

"Where'd you get the bucket so quick?"

 

"I had them have it ready for check in, just like the hot tub. I made sure that everything was perfect for us when we got here," he smiled, getting into the tub. "We'll let it chill a bit."

 

Jensen slid across the tub and over in front of Jared. They started kissing, gently at first. Their mouths slid together, their need to feel each other growing. Jensen reached down and rubbed his hand against Jared's cock. He moaned deeply in Jensen's mouth, his head falling back against the tub. Jensen slid his hand inside Jared's boxers and began to stroke him while kissing and sucking on his neck the whole time. "Oh God, Jen - gonna come!" Jared gasped as his orgasm shook his body. "Oh, hmmmm, hmmmm - oh God, JENSEN!" he yelped as he spilled his seed.

 

He slumped against Jensen's body, panting hard, his lips kissing his shoulder. "That was...God, I love you."

 

Jensen gave a short laugh. "Let's get out of here, I want you on the bed. Right now!" Jensen told him.

 

Their boxers lay across the back of the hot tub, both having stripped the rest of the way before getting out. They kissed all the way across the room and into the bedroom. Their bodies fell onto the bed in an awkward tangle of arms and legs. There were bumps and kicks from knees and feet and a few elbows before they comfortably started to explore each other's bodies.

 

Jensen began to lick and suck on his lover's chest, his teeth gently scraping across a nipple. His lips moved lower, licking the taut stomach, his tongue darting into Jared's belly button. 

 

Jared was fully hard again, his cock curled toward his stomach. Jensen slid his hand into the black curls around his dick, his fingers lightly gripping Jared's shaft. He slid his body down lower and licked the tip of his cock. "Nuhhhhhhh," Jared gasped. Jensen pinched the base of his dick lightly to stay his orgasm. Jared lifted his head with a slight frown on his face. "S'ok baby, just making it last," he whispered before lowering his head and sucking his hardness into his mouth.

 

Jared bucked his hips, thankfully on an upstroke of Jensen's lips. Jensen pressed his hands on his hips to held him down as he continued to suck him. 

 

"Oh, God...Jenjenjensen!! Oh, don..don'tstopmygodpleasedon'tstop!"

 

Jared was reduced to mumbling words and nonsense. Jensen pulled his head up. "Warn me," he told him, then went back to work on his lover's cock. When he reached between his legs and fondled his balls, Jared's hips shot up off of the bed and he came hard.

 

Jensen choked and forced himself to swallow, preparing to throw up, but found that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Salty, but still having the sweet essence that was purely Jared.

 

"OH GOD!" Jared blurted out. "I...I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry!" he said trying to get off of the bed. Jensen grabbed his arm and pulled him down and kissed him, long and hard. "S'ok. Really. Was that...I mean, did you like it?" Jensen asked, almost shyly. 

 

In answer, Jared slid his hand down to Jensen's cock, wrapping his fingers around it. After a few minutes, Jared pulled his hand away, and Jensen felt Jared start to slide down his body. "Jare...you don't have to."

 

"I know, I want to," he told him as he lowered his mouth onto his boyfriend's member. Jared bobbed his head, causing Jensen to writhe beneath him.

 

When he added in his hand, following his mouth up and down, and twisting back and forth, Jensen was coming. "Stopstop, coming...." he gasped. Jared pulled back and jacked his cock, milking him until he was soft in his hand.

 

Sated, they laid in each other's arms as sleep began to overtake them.

 

~X~X~

 

They woke a little past six feeling drowsy with sleep. Jensen smiled at him, “You sleep ok?”

 

“Yeah, did you?”

 

“Good.”

 

Jared leaned his head down and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I could kiss you forever, I love your mouth.”

 

Jensen laughed.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I’ve been told I have the lips of a porn star.”

 

“Have you ever, you know…uh – done that before?”

 

“No, I’ve never gone down on anyone. I never wanted to, I mean sure there have been a few guys in my past, but I was always the one getting.”

 

“But you’ve never bottomed?”

 

“Bottomed? Since when did you become the expert on gay sex?” Jensen grinned as he poked Jared in the stomach.

 

“You remember that day you came into the room and I was on my laptop and you asked me if I was watching porn?”

 

“You were, weren’t you?”

 

“I was, but not why you think. I wanted our first time to be great. I wanted to…” 

 

Jensen rolled over on top of him and began kissing him, kneeing his legs apart , their cocks coming into contact with each other.

 

Jared rolled them so that he was on top, he ran his fingers down the side of Jensen's face and back through his hair, pulling his lips to his own. When he broke the kiss, he placed two fingers inside Jensen's mouth. "Get 'em wet," he ordered.

 

Jensen made a show of wetting his fingers, sliding his tongue between his fingers, his tongue swirling around the tips.

 

Jared pulled his fingers free and began to kiss Jensen gently as he reached his hand down between his legs. His finger circled his entrance, then slowly pressed inside. Jensen grunted slightly, "You ok? Am I hurting you?"

 

Jensen shook his head. Jared crooked his finger, searching for the spot, the one that he knew was nestled inside. Jensen's body stilled a moment, his eyes growing wide...and then he started to shake. 'Ahhhh' Jared thought. 'There it is.' 

 

"That feel good?" he whispered in Jensen's ear. "Those videos I watched seemed to pay off."

 

Jensen started to writhe beneath him, his body shaking, eyes rolling back in his head, lips curled into an 'O' shape. His moans and pants were filling the air. Jared added another finger, scissoring them slightly, stretching him. "Jare...please," Jensen begged. "Need you, kiss me," he begged.

 

Jared locked his lips onto those of his lover. He pulled his fingers free and held his palm up to Jensen's mouth, "Lick it."

 

Jensen slipped his tougue from between his lips, eyes locked to those of his lover. After Jared's palm was well coated, he ran his hand along his cock, slicking it. He positioned himself and entered Jensen slowly. When he saw his lover's face screwed up in pain, he stilled his movements. 

 

"You're so beautiful. I..." Jared panted out the words as he inched himself inside. "...love you," he finished.

 

He continued to creep inside Jensen's body, nice and slow, making sure to stop when Jensen seemed uncomfortable. He began to kiss him gently, hoping that his kisses would help to relax his boyfriend, help him stop resisting the intrusion. "Relax for me," Jared panted, the feel of Jensen's body clamping down on his cock almost sending him over the edge.

 

Soon he was balls deep inside his partner, but he stayed his movements until Jensen was begging him to move. He started to rock in and out of Jensen's body, slowly. His eyes were closed tight, his body beginning to shudder, trying to control himself from thrusting hard and fast. 

 

Their bodies were slick with sweat; Jared's hair was plastered to his forehead. When Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist - pulling him in deeper, Jared felt his orgasm quickly approach.

 

"God..Oh bab...you feel - oh nughhhhhhhhhh!!!" Jared howled out as he came, his cock releasing deep inside his boyfriend's warmth. He thrust forward several more times, milking the last of his orgasm as Jensen cried out, spilling thick ropey come between them, his cock pleasured by the friction of their bodies.

 

Jared pulled his limp cock from his lover, Jensen hissing as he slipped free. "You ok?" Jared asked.

 

"Mmmm, I'm allll good baby. All good."

 

They laid on the bed, their bodies tangled together, clutching one another as if it were the only time they would be in each other's arms.

 

~X~X~

 

It was a little after ten pm when Jensen woke. He got out of bed, wincing slightly from their sexual activity. Sure – it was awesome when it was happening, but hell, he certainly was sore now. He pulled some sweats out of his bag and pulled them on and headed into the living room. He got out the menu, sighing happily when he found that the kitchen was still open. He called down and ordered them both hamburgers, fries, and two beers. If the kitchen personnel wouldn’t leave the beers when they found they could possibly be underage, it would be no big loss – he’d ask them to bring them a few cokes back up.

 

He walked back into the bedroom and sat down beside Jared. He smiled, thinking about how lucky he was. He had a boyfriend whom he loved more than anything in the world – and Jared loved him. He had his brother in his life, and he’d been talking to his sister again. And Jared’s family, they loved him, and he loved them. He was overwhelmed, tears pooling in his eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked softly.

 

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am.”

 

Jared frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have a family again. You, and your family – you’re mine. Plus I have Josh and Mackenzie again. I’m just really lucky.”

 

Jared sat up and kissed him. “You’ll always have me,” he said, kissing him lightly. "Always and forever. There's nothing that could ever take me away from you."

 

Jensen kissed him gently on the lips. Jared pulled him flush against his body, rolling so that he was once again on top. "Mmmm, nononono, gotta stop. We've got food coming," Jensen moaned. "And I know you're hungry, and you're mean when you're hungry."

 

Jared laughed as he rolled off of him and to his side. "You know me too well."

 

~X~X~

 

It was after noon the next day before either boy stirred, and only then because Jared's cell was ringing. Jensen leaned across Jared's chest and grabbed the phone. "Yeah?" he said, his tone lazy.

 

"Jared? Are you alright? You sound like you have a cold."

 

"No, Sherri - it's Jensen."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Is Jared around?"

 

"He's still asleep. You want me to wake him?"

 

His mother remained silent. "Sherri? Is everything ok?"

 

"Are - did you...just promise me something," she asked.

 

"Sure."

 

"Since you two are evidently at the hotel, and things have..."

 

"Moved forward in our relationship?" Jensen offered.

 

"Yes, since things have moved forward...just be good to him. I mean, you always have that special connection with...with your first love. I'd like to see him stay with you. You are part of our family now, and I just want you two to..."

 

"Sherri, I will. I promise."

 

Jared rolled over on his side toward Jensen and rubbed his eyes. "That my mom?" he asked sleepily.

 

"Yeah," Jensen told him, leaning in to his ear and whispering before handing him the phone. "She's a little flipped out because her baby isn't a virgin anymore!" he laughed. Jared laughed and pulled the phone to his ear. 

 

"Hi, Momma."

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" There was a long pause as Jared was listening to his mother talk, but his face was growing redder by the second.

 

"MOM!!! Stop talking!! Alright? PLEASE!!"

 

Jensen started to giggle. "What's she saying? She wanna know if you did it?"

 

Jared punched him, "Ma, I gotta go."

 

"No, I'm fine. I just, we have plans today, and...I love you, too."

 

Jared handed Jensen the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

 

"Yes Ma'am?" Jensen said. "I will. Ok. Bye. I - uh, I love you, too." Jensen hung up the phone. "What did she say to you?"

 

"I will NEVER repeat it. Not even on my death bed!"

 

Jensen rolled over on top of him, his chin resting in the middle of Jared's chest. He rocked his head back and furth roughly. "OW!" Jared groaned. "That hurt."

 

"C'mon, what'd she say? She wanna know if you bottomed?" 

 

Jared pushed him off on his body. "SHUT UP!"

 

Jensen laughed a full-on, gut-busting laughed. "That's it, isn't it? She asked you if you were the do'er or the do'ee, didn't she?"

 

"Jensen, I swear, if you don't stop talking I'm never having sex with you again!"

 

Jensen rolled back on top of him and slid his hand between their bodies. He lightly gripped Jared's cock and stroked him lightly. "That's a lie. We did it five times yesterday. I think I've created a monster!"

 

"We...didn't...do...it...five times," Jared panted in short breaths.

 

"Yeah, we did. I blew you, you blew me, I bottomed, and then I blew you again, and you blew me...that's five times," he informed him as he stroked is cock. "Oh, wait, six times...the hot tub..."

 

"Jen, want you - want you to - make, oh baby...yeah, like that! Go down!!! Please go down!" Jared moaned. Jensen smirked as he slid down Jared's smooth skin. He sucked lightly at the tip of his cock, only taking in the head. His tongue slid back and forth against the slit, lightly dipping inside. His hand was between Jared's legs, massaging his balls.

 

Jensen released his lover's cock and sucked his balls into his mouth, causing Jared to gasp and his whole body to shudder. He slid his mouth lower, his tongue gently rimming along his opening. Jared almost came up off of the bed with the first contact of Jensen's tongue against his body. Jensen slid back up, taking in Jared's cock deep into his mouth as one of his fingers breeched his body. Jensen crooked his finger, searching for that spot. Jared suddenly stopped moving, his face locked in an almost shocked manor. Jensen hummed against his dick, and he rubbed the area that had caused Jared to become almost unconscious. Jared began to shake. "Jen...stop - stop. Don't want it to be like this. Want you in me when I come..." he panted breathlessly.

 

Jensen pulled up his body, kissing his mouth gently. "Are you sure?"

 

"Mmmm," Jared moaned as he shook his head.

 

Jensen reached to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Where'd you get that?" Jared asked.

 

"Remember when I went downstairs last night?"

 

Jared nodded. 

 

"There you go."

 

Jensen flicked the cap and poured an over-abundance of the slippery substance into his hand. "FUCK!" Jensen moaned nervously. Jared smiled and sat up, lifting Jensen's chin. "We don't have to, it's alright."

 

Jensen looked at him. "I want to, I'm just scared..."

 

"Of what?"

 

"That I'll hurt you."

 

Jared flinched. "God," he gasped - a pained look on his face. "Did I hurt you yesterday? Is that why you're nervous?"

 

Jensen wiped his hands on the sheet, creating quite a wet spot. "No, God no! I just, I've never...I don't want to screw it up. I want it to be perfect."

 

Jared kissed him lightly. "It will be perfect. It's me and you, and it'll be fine," he said pulling Jensen down on top of him. 

 

They started off slowly, kissing and gently caressing each other's bodies. Jensen pulled he bottle of lube to him and poured some in his hand once more. He carefully slicked his cock, and reached between Jared's legs, running his finger around his entrance. 

 

He lowered his mouth against Jared's and kissed him lightly, his tongue brushing against his lips. His hands were shaking as he slowly slid a finger past the tight ring of muscles, Jared's body clamping down against the intrusion. Their kisses deepened, Jared's legs spreading further apart, and Jensen added another finger.

 

"Jen...please, want you."

 

Jensen positioned himself between Jared's legs and pressed the head of his cock into his body. Jared winced and pulled away. Jensen ran his hand up Jared's stomach and caressed him gently, sinking in further. 

 

His body was flush against Jared. "You ok? Can I...need to move," he whispered as his lips slid along his neck, sucking on the tender flesh.

 

"Yeah, move - please God, move!"

 

Jensen pulled slowly out, the tightness of his lover's body causing him to snap his hips forward. "FUCK!" Jared yelled.

 

"S-s-sorry, didn't mea..."

 

"No! Again?" he asked. "Do it again!"

 

Jensen rocked himself faster, sliding in and out of the body that he had learned to love and was getting to know. Sweat was pooling at the base of his back, rolling in small ripples down his sides and across Jared's. His lips found Jared's - their tongues battling for dominance. 

 

Jensen closed his eyes, he could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening. With a resounding grunt, he came hard, shooting his load deep inside Jared's body. Jared, feeling his lover's cock pulsing inside him, came hard between their bellies, both young men moaning, crying out each other's names.

 

Jensen slumped exhausted against Jared's body, his breaths short and heavy. He slowly lifted his head and kissed Jared deeply. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you, too," Jared answered. "With all my heart."

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Jared was laying on his bed, flat on his back. He was watching Jensen as he was sitting at the desk working on the pc, probably on the paper that he waited till the last minute to do.

 

Jared couldn't believe how much he loved him. He never in his life thought that he could love someone like this. 

 

It had been three weeks since they had gone away together for their weekend, and hadn't shared more that some heavy petting and kissing since...and it was driving him **crazy**. Jared felt himself growing hard. He slid his hand down to his cock, palming himself through his sweats. He moaned loudly. 

 

Jensen instantly stiffened. He turned in the chair and locked his eyes with Jared. "What're you doin?" he grinned.

 

"Thinking about your mouth on me. Wanting you to touch me." 

 

Jensen smiled and stood. He walked to the door and locked it, not caring that if they were caught with their door locked one more time, it was detention for them both.

 

He walked to the bed and lay down on top of his lover. He kissed him hard, the desire he was feeling pulsing through his lips. He reached between their bodies, slipping his hand inside Jared's sweats and started stroking his cock. Jared started to thrust into Jensen’s hand, moaning loudly.

 

Outside the door, a boy walking by heard the commotion inside the room. He frowned and leaned in toward the door. "Jen, please...fuck me. I need you inside me," Jared groaned. "Want you so bad!"

 

The boy screwed his face up in disgust and walked away.

 

~X~X~

 

Jared was sitting in the classroom, wondering where Jensen was. He had forgotten his notebook and had to run back to their dorm to get it, telling him that he'd meet him in class.

 

Another ten minutes passed and Jensen still hadn't showed. Jared raised his hand and asked for a hall pass to the bathroom. He was surprised that the teacher said yes. He got up and hurried down the hall, headed up the stairs to their dorm. When he got to the door, he noticed some kind of red liquid on the floor, flowing out from under it. He knelt down and his heart clenched when he realized it was blood.

 

Jared tried to push the door open, but there was something heavy against it. He shoved really hard and wedged his body inside. "JEN?" he called out, afraid to look at what was holding the door closed. Jared forced his head down and to his horror, Jensen was slumped on the floor. His head was bleeding freely from a large gash that like it was made from some sort of blunt instrument. His face was swollen, lip split, one eye busted and bleeding.

 

"Oh God!!" he cried out as he fished his cell out of his pocket, calling 911 immediately.

 

"911, what is your emergency?"

 

"My boyfriend has been attacked. He's bleeding. OH GOD!! There's so much blood!! I need help!" Jared said as the tears were falling down his face.

 

"Where are you located?"

 

"I'm at Texas State Reform School for Boys, east dorm, room 314. Hurry, please!!" Jared snapped his phone closed and pulled Jensen into his lap, grabbing a shirt off of the floor and holding it against the gash in his head. "Jensen, can you hear me? Come on man; wake up! Don't you leave me - do you hear me? Don’t you leave me!"

 

~X~X~

 

A few hours later...

 

Jared was pacing the hospital waiting room floor. He had called and left messages at his parent's house, and at his father’s work asking them to come be with him.

 

He'd also called Josh, who told him that he was catching the next plane out and that he would call their parents.

 

Jared sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. He'd managed to keep himself composed when they'd arrived at the emergency room and then they whisked Jensen off to surgery.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the red-rimmed eyes of his mother. He stood and hugged her, his body going limp in her arms as he completely broke down.

 

His mother held on to him, making her way to a chair where Jared promptly sat in her lap and cried, his tears wetting her blouse.

 

"It's ok baby. It's ok. He'll be alright," she assured him.

 

"Y-y-you di-didn't see him Momma. He looks bad," Jared told her as he pulled his face away from her shoulder. She reached up and swiped her thumbs under his eyes.

 

"Momma, I can't lose him. I'll die."

 

"He's gonna be fine baby. I know it. It might take some time for him to heal, but he'll be fine."

 

A doctor entered the room and cleared his throat. "Are you here for Jensen Ackles?"

 

Jared jumped to his feet. "Yes!! How is he?"

 

"Are you family?"

 

"Yes, I'm his fiancé...his partner. How is he?"

 

The doctor looked from Jared to Sherri. "I'm Jensen's mother. It's alright to talk to his partner," she lied. "How's my son?"

 

"We managed to relieve the pressure in his brain. He's holding his own. The next several days will be the deciding factor in his recovery. He's in very critical condition, but he's stable."

 

"Can I see him?" Jared asked.

 

~X~X~

 

The Doctor stopped Jared just outside the door. “This is the recovery room. I don’t usually let anyone come back here, but it may do some good for him to hear your voice. But I want to tell you what to expect. He looks pretty bad. He has an IV in his neck. A canula in his nose, and another IV in his hand. His head is wrapped in gauze from where we operated to relieve some of the pressure on his brain from the swelling and he is on a ventilator. His left eye is swollen completely shut from an ocular fracture, so it looks pretty bad…but the retina is still attached. There are some broken ribs, and his shoulder is dislocated. He’s very lucky that you found him when you did.”

 

“What are his chances for a complete recovery?”

 

“Right now, I’d say he’s bordering on 50-50, but don’t let that scare you. He’s improving, and that’s a good sign.”

 

Jared wiped the tears from his eyes and stepped in the door. When he took in Jensen’s sight, he choked back sobs. He walked up to him and bent down, kissing him lightly on the forehead. He pulled the stool over bedside and sat down, latching onto Jensen’s hand, laying his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen had been moved from the recovery room to the ICU. Jared had taken his place once again at his side, his hand in Jensen's, their fingers laced together, Jared’s head laying on Jensen’s chest.

 

Jerry had finally arrived; he’d been out of town on a business trip – unaware to Jared. “How long has he been like that?” he asked his wife. 

 

“Since he first was allowed in the room with him. So, going on three hours now.” 

 

“I’m gonna go in and talk to him. Have you told him that they caught the boys who did this to Jensen?”

 

Sherri shook her head. 

 

Jerry stepped in the room. The only noise that could be heard was the steady beep of the heart monitor and Jared whispering quietly. Jerry couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he was sure that it was words of love and encouragement.

 

“Son?”

 

Jared turned around, his eyes were swollen and red. “Dad…” he whimpered. Jerry stepped forward and pulled his son’s head against his body. Jared started to cry once again.

 

“He’s a strong young man, Jared. He’ll pull through this,” Jerry assured him.

 

“He has to Dad. I – I don’t think that I can live without him!” Jared sputtered, looking up at his father. Jerry reached down and gripped Jared’s arms and pulled him up and into his arms, hugging him tight.

 

“I know that you…that you’re disappointed in me for being gay Dad, but thanks for coming, I really needed you here…”

 

“Hey, hold on a minute,” he said pulling his son out of his arms. “You think that I’m disappointed in you? That I’m ashamed of you?”

 

Jared nodded his head.

 

“God Jared. NO. Not ever! I told you son, that yes – I wasn’t thrilled about it, but not because I think it makes you abnormal. I just don’t want you to have a harder life. I’m not ashamed of you Jared. And I won’t ever be.”

 

Jared hugged his father tightly. “I love you Dad.”

 

“I love you, too son, always.”

 

Jared sat back down and took Jensen’s hand. “Why won’t he wake up?”

 

“It’s just gonna take some time, he will. Just have faith in that.” Jerry sighed. He knew that he needed to talk to his son, tell him what the school found out.

 

“Jared, was Jensen conscious at all when you found him?”

 

Jared didn’t answer, only shook his head.

 

“The police took fingerprints from the room, and of course they found prints other than yours and Jensen’s. They compared them to the school records. Son, they found the boys responsible for doing this to him.”

 

Jared stood. “Who was it?”

 

Jerry sighed. “Listen to me Jared. You are not going after these boys. They have already been arrested. The school is pressing full charges for the attack.”

 

“WHO WAS IT DAD?”

 

“Ty Stevens, Mark Blatt and Brandon Miles.”

 

“Motherfucker!!” he yelled, gritting his teeth. “I knew that little fucker would try some shit like this eventually, since my first day of school when I came into class and had on eyeliner. This was because he’s – because we’re gay, right?”

 

“Yeah. Seems that Brandon heard you two…together. And he told Ty what you two were doing, and Ty talked Mark and Brandon into all of this.”

 

“If Jensen dies, I’ll kill him Dad! I will! I’ll fucking kill all of them!!” Jared raged.

 

“Hey,” Josh spoke from the doorway. Jared looked up and walked over to who he considered his brother-in-law. Jared hugged him. “How’s he doing?”

 

“He’s doing alright,” Jared answered in a shaky voice. “He’s stable.”

 

Josh nodded and walked to his brother’s side. He bent down and kissed his forehead. “Come on little bro – you gotta get better for me. Can't have none of this sick and in the hospital crap, now can we?” he said, slightly laughing…trying to be strong. Josh closed his eyes tight, fighting back tears. “What happened? I mean, did they find out who did this and why?”

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah, these fucks at the school did it because we’re gay. Dad said that the cops arrested them.”

 

“Good. Believe me, when Jensen wakes up, he’s pressing charges too or I’ll strangle him.”

 

Jared sort of snort-laughed.

 

“Sorry, I guess that wasn’t really funny – huh?”

 

“It’s alright, we both know how stubborn he is.”

 

Someone behind both boys cleared their throat. They turned around. “Mom? I – I can’t believe you came,” Josh sputtered.

 

Jared’s eyes narrowed. Standing in front of him was the woman who threw her son’s love away, and he hated her for it.

 

“Josh!” a young girl called out, running around her mother and into her brother’s arms. 

 

“Hey KennyMac! I missed you!!”

 

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it!” she halfheartedly smiled. “I wanna see Jeni.”

 

“How is he?” Jensen’s mother asked.

 

“LIKE YOU REALLY CARE!” a voice rang out. To everyone’s surprise, it was Sherri that spoke up, not Jared.

 

“Excuse me?” the woman asked.

 

“Sherri, this is my mother, Donna.”

 

“I figured as much,” she said nodding to Josh. “Now then, what I said was, like you care! You're the woman who threw her son out of her house and out of her life for WHO he was! Like he was just something disgusting or broken. You cast him out of your life without a second glance – without a care in the world! Do you know what that did to that boy?”

 

Donna looked down, tears falling freely down her face. 

 

“As far as I’m concerned, that boy in there IS my son in every sense of the word. I love him with all my heart, and I’m telling you this. You hurt him again, and hell won’t have what I do to you, do you understand me?”

 

Mackenzie and Josh were staring at Sherri with open mouths. Jared stepped forward and placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. “Mom?”

 

She looked into her son’s eyes. She saw the hatred that flashed in Jared’s eyes when Jensen’s mother first walked up, but now all she saw was the soft and loving stare of her baby boy. “Let her go see him. Jensen would want that. He misses his family Mom, no matter how wrong and stupid they’ve been,” he smiled and looked down at Mackenzie. “He’ll be sooo happy to see you. He talks about you all the time.”

 

“He talks to me about you!” she said as she hugged Jared. 

 

He hugged her back and stood to the side of the door. “Would you like to come in and see him?”

 

She nodded and walked into the room, followed by her mother.

 

~X~X~

 

Donna had been in with Jensen for quite a while when Jared came into the room. “Um, Mrs. Ackles, I know that you probably don’t want to talk to me, but I thought that I’d let you know who I am. I’m Jared, I’m his partner.”

 

She looked up at him, smiled slightly. “It’s nice to meet you, Jared.”

 

“You know, everything that my mother said to you is true. How could you turn your back on your son? He was crushed by what you and your husband did. I mean, you wouldn’t even talk to Josh because he wanted to get into contact with Jensen.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t! That’s why I’m asking.”

 

“My husband…”

 

“I don’t want to hear you blame someone else for your actions. And I’m really not trying to be a dic –uh, jerk here. It’s just that he’s your son, your child. And he loves and misses you in spite of what you did to him. You need to take the responsibility of your own actions – not put the blame someone else.”

 

Jared looked toward the bed as he noticed the heart monitor starting to beep faster. Jensen turned his head. Two nurses came bursting into the room, “We need you to step outside!” one of them spouted. On the overhead, they heard Jensen’s doctor being paged. 

 

“What’s wrong with him??” Jared shouted as another nurse was shoving him out of the room. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Sir, we need you to step outside so that we can assess his situation.”

 

~X~X~

 

Jared was pacing back and forth. Mackenzie and Donna were crying. Josh was nervously tapping his foot. Jerry was holding his wife, who was also crying.

 

The doctor came out of the room. Jared was the first to see him. “How is he?”

 

“He’s stable. Seems that there was a slight drop in his heart rate, and that’s what caused the machines to go into alert mode.”

 

“His heart?” Donna spoke up.

 

“And you are?” the doctor asked.

 

“I’m Jensen’s mother.”

 

The doctor looked at her, and then to Sherri. “I thought you were his mother?”

 

Sherri stepped forward. “Jensen is in my son in every way. Jared is my son, Jensen is his partner, so Jensen is my family, my son-in-law.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Mrs. Ackles, do I have your permission to talk about your son’s condition with his other family who are present?”

 

“Yes, of course,” she answered.

 

The Doctor talked about Jensen’s heart rate dropping and the reason why, but Jared didn’t hear any of that, he had wandered back into Jensen’s room and sat down on the chair beside his bed. He reached down and picked up his hand and brought it to his lips. “Don’t you leave me. Do you hear me? Don’t you leave! I need you,” he whispered.

 

~X~X~

 

Three days later…

 

Jared had not left Jensen’s side except for quick bathroom visits and a quick shower there at the hospital with explicit instructions that someone would come and get him, even if it was to tell him that Jensen moved his toe.

 

Jared slept in the room, sitting in the chair beside his lover’s bed. The little bit of food that he managed to eat was eaten in the ICU room, much to the dismay of the staff, but Sherri dared anyone to say anything.

 

Jensen’s mother had been at the hospital most of the time, too. Jared wondered if she was there out of some sense of duty, or if she truly loved her son. No, he knew she loved him, it was just hard to allow himself to accept her since she had so deeply hurt the man he loved.

 

Jared suddenly looked down at Jensen, he had just been staring off into space thinking, but he thought that he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Jen?” he whispered, pulling his hand into his own. When Jensen gave his hand a squeeze and his eyes fluttered open, Jared shouted out for the doctor.

 

~X~X~

 

The doctor was smiling as he walked out of the ICU room to speak to the large family waiting. “He’s awake,” he told everyone, then he looked at Jared, “and he’s asking for you.”

 

Jared didn’t wait for the doctor to tell him it was or wasn’t alright to go see him, he simply sprinted across the hall and burst into the room. 

 

Jensen was in a half sitting up position, his uninjured arm draped across his abdomen. Obviously his broken ribs were hurting. Jared walked over to his bedside, sat down, leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He pulled away. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing him again. “I love you,” – kiss. “I love you,” he said finally resting his forehead against Jensen’s.

 

“I love you, too,” Jensen said weakly. “Sorry that I scared you.”

 

“I don’t care about that, all I care about is that you’re awake. How do you feel, I mean are you in a lot of pain?”

 

“Just when I breathe," he laughed. "Doc said I have some broken ribs.”

 

Jared gently caressed the side of his lover's face. “God, I’m so sorry!” he cried, tears dripping down his face.

 

“What? Why?” Jensen asked.

 

“They did this to you because they heard us making…making love the other night. That’s what Brandon told the police. That he told Ty that we were having sex, and that Ty talked him and Mark into doing this.”

 

"Jare," Jensen said, wincing as he sat up. "This isn't your fault. People were going to find out sooner or later, and we were bound to deal with people’s bullshit. Granted, I didn't think that I would get the shit beat out of me, but it's not your fault!!"

 

There was a knock at the door. Jensen turned his head, his eyes filling with tears, "M-m-mom?"

 

Donna walked into the room and bent down and hugged him, kissing the side of his face. "Hi baby. I..." she paused, running her thumbs under his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Pretty shitty, what are you doing here?"

 

"I called Josh, he called your Mom. Mackenzie is here too," Jared told him.

 

"Jeni!!!" Mackenzie screeched. She ran to Jensen's bedside and went to hug him. "Can I hug you?"

 

"You better KennyMac!!" She smiled at her brother and hugged him gently. "I love you. I'm so glad that Josh bought me that phone and I could talk to you again." Mackenzie started to cry. "I was so scared when I saw you! I love you Jeni!"

 

"I love you too Kenz. And don't you worry, I'm not dying anytime soon."

 

"I tried to talk Mom and Dad into letting me move to California, with Josh, but they wouldn't give any. Josh told me that I could come and live with him, too. Just like you and Jared are gonna do after school, so when I turn eighteen, I’m leaving and coming out there, too."

 

Donna cleared her throat. "I hope that you can one day forgive me Jensen."

 

"Dad know you're here?"

 

Donna looked down.

 

"NO!" Mackenzie stated flatly. "She lied to him and told him that we were going to Aunt Suzie's house."

 

Jensen shook his head. "Does he know...what happened to me?"

 

Donna shook her head no, then said "I didn't know what to tell him. If I told him that you were hurt, he would know that I was coming here. He forbade me to call you."

 

Jensen scoffed. "When are you going to stop letting him run your life, Mom?"

 

"Jensen, I..."

 

"Just go, alright? Just go back to Dallas. You've seen me, and I'm alright. Just go home. I'm sure that Josh will bring Mackenzie home before he heads back to L.A. -"

 

Donna looked at her son. His eyes were cold and uncaring toward her. "Mackenzie, let's go."

 

"No. I'm staying. Josh will bring me home in a few days. I'm staying with Jensen."

 

"You are eleven years old young lady, you don't tell me no!"

 

Mackenzie folded her arms across her chest. "I'm.Not.Leaving."

 

Donna stood there a moment, tears threatening to fall down her face. “Mom, I – I just don’t know what you expect of me. I’m not going to become this all American boy-next-door person that you and Dad would like me to be. I’m gay. Period. If you can’t accept that, and you can’t stand up to Dad and tell him that you accept that, then there is no reason for you to be here pretending like you care about me.”

 

“I care about you baby. You’re my son.”

 

“Yeah, you care so much that you didn’t bother to find out exactly why I was thrown out of school after school. You just shipped me off to reform school, to get me out of your fucking hair! Then when I finally come to accept myself, and tell you who I am, you throw me away like some piece of disgusting trash. That’s NOT love Mom. That’s embarrassment – disgust – and hate! Now I want you to leave and don’t come back! You hear me?” he was shouting now.

 

Sherri came into the room, she saw Jensen red-faced and crying. She rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms. "Shhhh, it's ok baby. I've got you. You're ok. You know I'm here for you baby. I love you, you know that, right?" 

 

Jensen clung onto her and cried. "Make her leave, I don't want her here," he sobbed. Sherri looked up at Jensen's mother and nodded toward the door.

 

After Donna left, Jensen started to calm. "M'sorry," he whimpered, holding onto his abdomen as he pulled out of her arms. Sherri ran her hand down Jensen's face, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He desperately needed the comfort of a mother's love.

 

"I, I-I-," Jensen stuttered. "I love you," he sobbed again. Sherri smiled and pulled him into her arms again. "I love you too, baby boy, I love you, too."

 

Donna ended up leaving later that day with a very disgruntled and screaming Mackenzie in tow. Jensen sincerely hoped that he never laid eyes on the woman again. He actually wished that she had never come to see him in the first place, except that he did get to see his sister, even if briefly.

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen was released from the hospital a week later, and Sherri and Jerry were there to take them home. Jared had talked to his mother, and she in turn had gotten the school to agree to let her home school them for the rest of the year since she was. after all a teache. She had quit her job when she had gotten pregnant with Jared and became a stay at home mom, but kept up her teaching degree. 

 

The reform school would allow them to still graduate, seeing the extenuating circumstances that surrounded them with Jensen’s attack, and the fact that he was still healing.

 

 

When they got home, Jared went to help him up the stairs when Sherri stopped them. “I cleaned out the downstairs room that was the office, and we moved your room down here, sweetheart, so that Jensen didn’t have to climb stairs and all. Plus the room is a lot bigger, and with my two growing boys, I figured you could use the room. Your Dad even went out and bought you two a new king sized bed!” she said smiling.

 

Jared eyeballed his father. “You bought US a king sized bed?”

 

“Yeah, so?” he said almost sounding like a thirteen year old that was mad and getting ready to pout.

 

Jared smiled. “I don’t know what to say. Just…um, thanks. You guys are the best and I’m so sorry for fuc-“

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, don’t you dare finish that sentence!” his mother scolded. “I don’t care that you are eighteen, I don’t want to hear that word falling out of your mouth!”

 

“Sorry, Momma," he said, chagrined. "You look tired,” Jared said, caressing the side of Jensen’s face, “you wanna go lay down for a while?”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat. Thank you, I really appreciate everything that you two have done for me.”

 

Sherry smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “Go get some rest. I’ll have supper ready in a few hours.”

 

“What ‘cha cooking?” Jared asked.

 

“Beef and noodles,” she grinned. Jared rubbed his stomach as he walked into the bedroom, following Jensen for their nap.

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked him, sitting beside him.

 

“My family. Ya know?”

 

“I’m sorry that they are so close-minded, and don’t know just how wonderful you are. I know that it’s not the same, but my Mom and Dad love you. And you have Josh and Mackenzie.”

 

Jensen smiled. “It isn’t the same,” he said. Jared’s heart sank at his words. He looked down to the floor. Jensen placed his hand under Jared’s chin and lifted his head so that he was looking into his eyes. “It’s better.”

 

Jensen leaned forward and kissed him gently, Jared barely moving his mouth against his.

 

“I’m not gonna break, Jare,” Jensen laughed. “You can kiss me a little better than that!” Jared smiled wickedly and leaned in and kissed Jensen deeply, his tongue breaching his mouth, licking and sucking on his lover's tongue.

 

The bedroom door burst open and Megan came in. “God!!! Get a room!” she joked.

 

“Get out you pain in the ass!” Jared joked.

 

Megan walked over to her brother and hugged him, and then red-faced, she bent and kissed Jensen on the cheek and told him that she was glad he was ok and fled the room.

 

Jared giggled as he got up to lock the bedroom door. “I think Megan may just have a little crush on you.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Naw, I think she does. I’ve never seen her get all embarrassed around a boy. She’s really outgoing and stuff,” Jared said as he toed off his shoes and pulled his jeans off. He walked over to Jensen and pulled him up. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

 

“Jare – I can undo my own pants.”

 

“You couldn’t button them at the hospital. Just helping.” 

 

Jensen took off his shoes and shimmed out of his jeans. Jared was already laying in the bed when Jensen had his jeans off.

 

Jared patted the bed beside him, Jensen smiled and crawled into the bed, laying on his good side and snuggling against Jared, his head under Jared’s chin, head on his chest.

 

“I love you, Jare.”

 

“I know you do, I love you too.”

 

Jared was lightly ghosting his hand up and down Jensen’s spine. He felt him relax and go lax against his body. He smiled thinking to himself that they were going to be ok, Jensen was healing, both physically and mentally. He had finally broken free of the pain his parents had inflicted on him. He was safe, he was loved, he was home.

 

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: After the attack. Jared helps Jensen pick up the pieces. Then the prepare to leave for college.

*****

* * *

Two weeks after Jensen came home is when the nightmares started. He started waking in a cold sweat, chest pounding, his body shaking. Jared would hold him, comfort him until he feel back to sleep.

 

A week later, night terrors kicked in. Jensen was screaming. Jared jolted out of his deep slumber, his back smacking into the headboard. He reached out and touched Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen yelped, fists swinging, hitting Jared on his nose, causing blood to freely pour down Jared's face. 

 

Jensen scrambled out of the bed, falling to the floor and making his way to the corner where he sat for close to twenty minutes before coming to the realization that he was safe and that it was a dream.

 

Jared’s parents and Megan had run down the stairs and burst through the door upon hearing Jensen’s screams. Sherri stood in the doorway in shock as she looked at Jared, blood pouring out of his nose and down his bare chest, and Jensen sitting in the corner, legs drawn up to his chest, arms around them, his face buried against his knees.

 

“Jared, my God! What on earth happened?” she asked rushing to her son’s side, pulling a t-shirt off of the floor and holding it against his nose to stay the bleeding.

 

“He was having a nightmare. I think he’s still asleep Dad, be careful!” Jared exclaimed as his father squatted down in front of the rocking, trembling boy.

 

“Jensen?” Jerry said quietly. He reached out his hand and very gently touched Jensen on his knee. “Jensen, wake up son.”

 

Jensen looked up. His eyes blurry, head swimming. “Wha…? What happened?” he mumbled. He looked over at Jared who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his chest covered in blood. Sherri was standing in front of him with a t-shirt pressed against his face.

 

“Jare? What happened, how’d you – why are you bleeding?” Jensen asked, sounding dazed and confused.

 

Jared pulled his Mom’s hands away from his face. “Nothing…don’t worry about it. I’m fine. Are you okay?”

 

Jensen noticed the blood splatter on his chest. “Did I hit you?” he asked horrified.

 

“Jen, it’s ok. You were having a nightmare and I grabbed you, it’s ok.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Jensen gasped as he got up and left the room. “M’sorry!!” 

 

Jared took off after him. Jensen was up the stairs and in Jared’s old room with the door locked, and no matter what Jared said, he wouldn’t open the door.

 

“Let him compose himself sweetheart,” Sherri told her son. “Let him calm down and he’ll come out. Now you go grab a shower and get cleaned up.”

 

“You’ll come and get me if he comes out?”

 

Sherri nodded her head.

 

Jared showered quickly, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and headed to his old room. He knocked on the door. “Jen, let me in.”

 

Jensen didn’t answer. Jared thought that he might be asleep. He used Megan’s little trick with the coat hanger and popped the lock. Jensen was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, knees drawn up again. “Don’t, Jared. Ok? Just go back downstairs and go to bed. I’m not going to sleep with you after what I did.”

 

“Baby,” Jared said, sitting on the bed. Jensen scooted away.

 

“Just go!” he snapped. “I don’t want you in here!” he added – voice still in a hateful tone. When Jared didn’t get up and leave the room, Jensen shouted, “LEAVE!!”

 

With a hurtful sigh, Jared turned and left the room.

 

A single tear ran down Jensen’s cheek at the thought of how he had just hurt the only person that he loved more than anything in the world.

 

~X~X~

 

Jared came into the kitchen the next morning and found Jensen sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. There were dark circles under his eyes; Jared knew that he hadn’t been back to sleep.

 

“Morning,” Jared said tentatively. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“You get any sleep?”

 

“Yeah, a little,” Jensen lied. “I’m sorry I yelled at you last night.”

 

Jared looked at him. He could tell he really was sorry. “Why did you toss me out like that?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Jared frowned. “You mean because you busted me in the nose?” Jensen nodded.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that. I’m fine. See?” Jared grabbed his nose and wiggled it. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

 

“I don’t want…”

 

“Look,” Jared interrupted, sitting down beside him. “If I have the choice of waking up with a bloody nose or a black eye compared to waking up without you, there’s no contest. I’ll take the bloody nose or black eye.”

 

“But I could have really hurt you.”

 

“Jen, I don’t care. I don’t want to sleep without you. Last night, I tossed and turned. No matter how I shifted my body and tried to drift off to sleep, I couldn’t - because you were missing from our bed. I need you near me, I have to have you practically laying across my body, your legs across mine, your arm slung around my waist with your head on my chest. I have to have that! It’s not a question of just wanting you near me – it’s a matter that I need you near me. And this thing with your nightmares – we’ll figure it out, ok?”

 

Jensen nodded in agreement. Jared wasn’t too sure that he really understood how serious he was. Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen on the forehead. “I love you,” then he abruptly stood up. Jensen jumped at his chair scraping across the floor. “What do ya want for breakfast?” 

 

Jensen grinned. That smile meant more to Jared than anything in the world. To see his seemingly broken lover with an honest to God smile on his face was heartwarming. “You’re gonna cook for me?” Jensen asked.

 

“Yeah – anything you want!” Jared smiled, "as long as it’s pancakes or eggs. I can do scrambled, southwest style of course. Or fried! What do you want?”

 

"Fried, and some toast. I already made coffee...but it's pretty bad!" Jensen laughed.

 

~X~X~

 

The nights were filled with more nightmares, more screams and a few more bruises for Jared. Every time Jensen lashed out at Jared, he would try and reason with him that he needed to sleep alone. Jared flat out refused. One night, after Jensen thought that he was asleep, he crawled out of bed and went upstairs to the extra room.

 

Jared got up and followed him up the stairs and crawled in the bed with him. Jensen relented and just stayed in the bed downstairs after that.

 

~X~X~

 

A week later...

 

Jensen's head jerked from side to side, he was mumbling "stop!" and "no!". Jared woke immediately upon hearing his gasps. He reached out and lightly touched Jensen's arm. "Jen, wake up baby."

 

Jensen screamed out, "NOOOOOOO!!!" falling out of the bed. He woke when his body hit the floor. Jared was on his knees beside him. "You ok?" he asked lovingly as he swiped his bangs off of his sweaty forehead.

 

Jensen fell into his arms. "What's wrong with me? Why do I have to keep reliving this?" he sobbed. 

 

Jared slipped his arm under Jensen's legs, the other already around his back, and picked him up off of the floor. Jared sat down on the bed keeping Jensen mostly in his lap, but between his legs, holding him close. "Jen, you need to talk about what happened to you. I think that is why you can't let it go, can't get past it. I'm not trying to push you, it's just...I just love you and it kills me to see you suffering like this."

 

"I feel stupid," Jensen said flatly, and calmly. He'd stopped crying. "I - it's just hard to talk about."

 

"I imagine it is. Just know that when you're ready, I'm here."

 

Jensen laid stiffly in Jared's arms at first, but slowly started to relax as Jared lightly stroked his back.

 

"I went into our dorm and left the door open since I was just grabbing my notebook. Someone slammed the door - I jumped and turned around. Ty was standing there with a bat."

 

Jared cringed. A bat. The boys never admitted what they had hit Jensen with during their interrogation.

 

"He just looked at me like he wanted to kill me. He said 'hey faggot, where's your boyfriend?' Well, you know me, I'm a smart ass, so I said - 'why you wanna know Ty, you jealous that I ain't doin you?' --- I didn't know that Mark and Brandon were there. They grabbed me from behind. I didn't even see them when I came into the room. Ty hit me in the ribs with the bat. Three times I think. Mark seemed horrified by it and let me go. When I turned to hit Brandon, trying to get loose, that's when Ty hit me in the shoulder with it. I fell down and he and Brandon kicked me several times. I fell back and that’s when Ty kicked me in the face, my eye." 

 

Jared tightened his arms around Jensen, mindful of his injuries.

 

"They hit me a few more times with their fists, and then Ty hit me in the side of my head with the bat. I woke up in the hospital."

 

Jared kissed his lips gently. "I love you, and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

 

Jensen shivered in his arms. "Scooch down some, and we can stretch out and cover up." Jensen scooted so that he stayed between Jared's legs, against his chest. Jared scooted down, then pulled Jensen even closer - covering them both with a thick blanket. They might live in Texas, but it was February, and it was still cool.

 

~X~X~

 

About an hour had passed since Jensen had yelled out in the night. Sherri came downstairs and opened the door to check on her boys. Jared looked up. "Is he ok?" she asked.

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna be all right. He finally told me what happened," he whispered.

 

Sherri walked into the bedroom, bent and kissed Jared on the forehead, then she did the same with Jensen. "Try and get some sleep, ok baby?"

 

Jared nodded, "I will."

 

"I love you," she told him, gently stroking the side of his face.

 

"I love you too, Momma."

 

~X~X~

 

Two months later...

 

Jensen's night terrors had slowed to almost non-existent. He'd still had one or two bouts since he'd talked to Jared and told him everything that happened. Then, he'd not had a single one since the day he'd talked to Sherri about the attack. She had held him and told him how much she loved him, and how no one would ever hurt him again. From that day on, she had become "Mom" to him. He'd not taken to calling Jerry Dad just yet, but the time was coming. He loved him as much as he loved Sherri.

 

~

 

Both boys were glad to not have to go back to the school, as Brandon and Mark were basically let off the hook. They’d more or less gotten a slap on the wrists – parole. Just parole. 

 

Jared was so mad that he’d raged for over an hour about the injustice of it all. How Jensen could have died, and they got off with parole.

 

Ty was at least sent to juvie. He’d blown up in court, spouting about faggots and queers, and how they were going to destroy the world. He basically sealed his own fate and was sent away until he was eighteen.

 

~

 

The home schooling was working out well. Both boys had maintained excellent grades, and Sherri was thrilled to be teaching again. She’d said that when they graduated she was going back to work. She didn’t realize how much she’d missed it.

 

~

 

Their lessons usually ended between one and two, depending on how much they screwed around whenever Sherri would leave the room. This particular day, they’d finished at one, and decided to spend the day out and about. They borrowed the SUV and headed out, with Jensen driving.

 

When he pulled into the lot of the Hilton, Jared was grinning. “We getting a room or something?”

 

Jensen lunged across the seat at him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Jared was moaning deeply into his mouth as Jensen sucked on his tongue.

 

“Fuck,” Jared gasped as Jensen’s hand palmed at his cock through his baggy camo pants. “Jen, baby – slow down. Don’t wanna do it in the car.”

 

Jensen had his hand up the front of his shirt, his lips against his abs, tongue twirling around – licking, tasting his salty, sweet skin.

 

Jared wrenched out of Jensen’s grip and managed to get out the door and uncomfortably trotted across the parking lot, dick hard, into the office. When he came back outside to motion to Jensen, the car was empty. 

 

“Hey,” a voice behind him spoke softly. Jared jumped, turning to see Jensen leaning against the wall. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“I – uh – I got us a room.”

 

They walked hand in hand through the lobby and to the elevator. When the elevator door closed, Jensen had Jared pressed face first against the doors, his hand down the front of his pants stroking his cock. “Need you so bad, been fucking torture sleeping in the same bed and not…making love to you.”

 

The doors opened and the boys almost fell through. Stumbling slightly, they made their way to their room. Jared was fumbling with the key as his horny boyfriend was licking and sucking on his neck and grinding his hard cock against his ass.

 

Jared finally managed to get the door open and was shoved through it. Jensen kicked the door closed, grabbed Jared and slammed him against it. "Been dying to..." Jensen stopped talking as his lips went to work on Jared's throat. Jared moaned when Jensen's hand slid down the front of his pants again, his hand closing around his hard cock. He thrust his hips forward. "Feel so good in my hand Jay. Love how you taste," Jensen growled as he licked and sucked on his neck. "Gonna fuck you hard baby, make you scream when you come inside me."

 

Jared pulled Jensen's hand out of his pants and walked him backwards toward the bed. They fell in a tangle of arms and legs, rolling until Jared was on top. He straddled Jensen's body and popped the button on his jeans, lowering the zipper as his hand slid inside, gripping his cock. He stroked him gently, then pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift move, throwing them on the floor. Jensen had sat up and was pushing Jared's shirt up over his head.

 

Jared shimmied out of his own clothes and crawled catlike up the bed, licking Jensen's leg, his thigh...when he got to his prize, he gently ran his lips across the tip of his dick, pre-come coating them. Jared slipped his tongue out and licked his lips. "Love how you taste!"

 

Jared kneed his partner’s legs apart and settled himself there. He kissed every inch of Jensen's face, every freckle. 

 

"Need to feel you, deep inside me, want you Jare -"

 

Jared slid to Jensen's side, pushing him over onto his stomach. He pressed his lips against his back, slowly trailing his lips down his spine. He licked the small of Jensen's back and slowly trailed his tongue to his ass. Jared gently spread his lover's cheeks and slipped his tongue out to caress his hole.

 

"God DAMN!" Jensen shouted as his body shook. "OH SHIT!!! FUCK Jare..oh GOD!!!" he gasped over and over as Jared gently slid his tongue around and dipping inside.

 

Jensen started grinding down on the mattress, rubbing his cock hard, unable to stop himself. 

 

Jared got to his knees and slipped his arm around Jensen’s waist and pulled him up onto his. Jared started to press his cock inside, one hand on his dick - the other still around Jensen's waist. When he was completely sheathed inside his warmth, he held on to Jensen’s hip with one hand, the other was sliding up and down his back.

 

He rocked his hips, pulling out till only the head of his dick was still inside and then plunged back in. Jensen's body shook...seemed this new position was great for getting his lover off easily.

 

Jared slipped his hand around Jensen's dick and jacked him in time with his thrusts. They both were rocketing quickly to completion - bodies shaking, breaths quick, bodies sweating. Jensen came in a shout of Jared's name, his come coating Jared's hand. Jensen fell forward, his body collapsing in an exhausted heap onto the bed. 

 

Jared continued to plunge into the body that he loved, "Love you Jen, fucking love you so much!! Nughhhhhhhhh!" Jared called out as he came deep inside him.

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen turned to his side. He watched Jared sleep, lightly caressing his face. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you, too."

 

"I thought you were asleep."

 

Jared smiled. "I was, but every time you touch me...I don’t know - I just couldn't ever sleep through that. Your touch goes through my body like a jolt of electricity. It's the most amazing thing that I have ever felt in my life."

 

Jensen leaned in and kissed him. “Jen? Can I ask you something?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you come here, I mean we could…I mean we have our own bedroom. Why don’t you want to do it there?”

 

“I dunno, I guess because we’re loud, I mean really loud! And the idea of your Mom and Dad hearing us screw – just…weird’s me out?” he asked more than stated.

 

Jared laughed. He rolled over on top of Jensen and pulled the phone toward him. "Uhhhh - get off me, you cow!!" Jensen teased. Jared smiled, stuck out his tongue and licked Jensen's lips. 

 

Jensen rolled them so that he was on top. He started kissing Jared's neck, slow lingering kisses. "Stop! I'm calling my mother!!" he growled. "MA! Hey, um look, Jensen and me are at, OH SHIT!" Jared gasped when Jensen suddenly slid down, sucking his cock down. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Maybe tomorrow!!" and slammed down the phone.

 

~

 

Sherri shook her head. "Those boys!"

 

"What dear?" Jerry asked.

 

"Nothing. Go back to reading your paper!"

 

~X~X~

 

A few months later…

 

"Can you believe it? It's already graduation?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen was sitting on the edge of their bed, looking at the floor. "Hmm" was all he said in response to the question.

 

"I can't believe it, I really can't. And we both are going to UCLA...California - man, I just can't wait."

 

Jensen nodded. Jared turned around and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked sitting down beside him.

 

"I'm not going to graduation."

 

"I didn't think that we were," Jared answered as of matter of factly.

 

"What?" Jensen looked over at him, his brow wrinkled. "What do you mean we?"

 

"I'm not going either. I've already told Mom and Dad that we're not going. We can go tomorrow morning and pick up our diplomas. We passed the testing and earned them. There's nothing that says that we have to walk across the stupid stage and take it from the Dean."

 

"Jared, I don't want you to miss graduation because I'm a pussy and don't want to see those fuckers again."

 

"You're not a pussy, and you know it. I would NEVER think that about you. And don't spout that shit off where I can hear it!"

 

"I don't want you to..."

 

"It's a done deal. We're not going, and the school knows it - and Mom and Dad know it. We're gonna have a get together here at the house. Jeff, me, you, Megan, Mom and Dad, both sets of my grandparents...whom you’ve never met, and Josh!" Jared smiled.

 

Jensen grinned, "Josh is coming?"

 

Jared nodded. "He called your parents to see if he could drive down and get Mackenzie so that she could come, but they said no. I'm sorry baby. I know that probably upsets you."

 

"It's about what I expected," he said sadly.

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen woke very early on the Saturday morning that their graduation shindig was taking place, to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He crawled out of bed and pulled on his boxers and jogging pants that Jared had relieved him of the previous night when they had gotten into bed.

 

He walked to the door and looked out the peak hole since it was about five in the morning. He saw nothing. He stood there a moment and practically jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the door again. He yanked the door open and was surprised to see his little sister standing there. "Mackenzie?" he said shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought that they told you that you couldn't come."

 

She hugged her brother, "They did, so I took my own money and bought a bus ticket!"

 

Jensen chuckled and hugged her back. “I missed you,” he told her. 

 

“I missed you too!”

 

They turned around to see Sherri standing in the stairwell. “Well, lovely to see you Mackenzie. But dare I think that you came with your parents blessing?”

 

“No Ma’am, I didn’t – but it’s Jensen’s graduation…I don’t care what they don’t like.”

 

Sherri smiled, “Well, come on in. I’ll give your mother a call later and let her know that you’re here.”

 

Jensen threw his arm around her shoulder. “You better watch out Kenz, you just might end up in Reform school if you’re not careful,” he laughed.

 

“Are you tired sweetheart?” Sherri asked.

 

“Yeah, a little.”

 

“Alright, come with me. I’ll show you to the guest room and you can get some rest. Jensen get back to bed. It’s only 5AM.”

 

~

 

Jensen pulled off his jogging pants and crawled into bed. Jared turned over and put his arm across his waist. “Where were you?”

 

“You didn’t hear someone pounding on the door?”

 

“Nope – you wore me out last night, I was dead to the world,” Jared grinned as he slid his hand down into Jensen’s boxers.

 

“I think I've created a monster!” Jensen laughed.

 

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Jared playfully teased as his long fingers stroked his boyfriends stiff shaft.

 

“No, not complaining…just making an observation,” he said as he drug Jared’s lips to meet his. Jensen broke the kiss, slid his hands under the covers and pulled his boxers down. “Suck my cock.”

 

Jared blushed.

 

“What?”

 

“I – you’ve just never talked like that.”

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“No, I’m not saying that – it just…”

 

“Jay?”

 

“What?”

 

“Shut up and suck me…”

 

~X~X~

 

Jared and Jensen woke to Sherri yelling. They dressed and made their way into the living room.

 

“NO! I’m telling you that he did NOT encourage her to run away here for his graduation! So don’t you DARE accuse him of something like that!!”

 

Jensen walked up to her side and held out his hand. “Is it my father or my mother?”

 

“Your father.”

 

Jensen took the phone, “Listen – Mackenzie is here, she’s safe and as soon as we have our get together, I’ll drive her to your house myself. And for the record, I did ask her to come, so you lay off of her when she gets home.” With that said, Jensen hung up the phone. 

 

“Sweetheart, why did you do that?” she asked him.

 

“Because my father can be an unbelievable bastard. I don’t want him mistreating or punishing her. Which he’ll do anyway…I guess I’m just trying to make it not as tough on her when she gets home.”

 

Sherri pulled him into a hug. “I love you baby. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, I love you too, Mom.”

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen was pacing back and forth across the living room floor. “He’s late, why isn’t he here. I know that his plane landed over two hours ago. What if he got into a wreck or something?” he asked Jared.

 

“Jensen, I’m sure that Josh is fine. Quit worrying. My Nanna and Papaw aren’t even here yet.”

 

There was the sound of a car door slamming shut out in front of the house. Jared walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back. “It’s my Grandparents.”

 

Jared opened the door and usher them in, hugging his grandmother first. “Hi Nanna.” Then he hugged his Grandfather. “Hey Papaw, how was your drive down?”

 

“Not too bad, not too bad. How are you?” his Nanna asked.

 

“I’m good. Nan, Pap – this is my boyfriend Jensen.”

 

They both greeted him pleasantly. Jared was a bit shocked that his reveal didn’t have much of an effect on them and their old school ways.

 

There was another sound of a car door shutting outside. Jensen rocketed to the door, opened it and was pleased to see Josh standing there.

 

“Where have you been? I was scared that something happened to you!” he told him as he pulled him into a hug.

 

“I had a stop that I needed to make,” Josh told him. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“It’s a surprise!” 

 

“Josh! What, did you buy me something?” Jensen grinned from ear to ear.

 

Josh pulled him by the arm outside. “Hold out your hand.”

 

Jensen did as told, and Josh dropped a set of keys in it. “Keys?” Jensen asked a confused frown on his face.

 

“Yep – see that?” he asked pointing to a brand new sonic blue Ford pickup.

 

“You bought me a truck?” Jensen asked, mouth slightly hanging open.

 

“Yeah, well, don’t go getting used to it or anything. It’s not like I like you or anything,” Josh kidded pulling his little brother into a hug. 

 

“Thank you, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Thanks is all I need little brother. Do you like it?”

 

“Like it? Yeah, it’s great!”

 

Jared was leaning against the door jamb, arms folded, watching them. Mackenzie was standing next to him. “All I have to say is, when I graduate, he better buy me a car!” she told Jared.

 

~X~X~

 

The festivities were under way, and Jared had come inside to get the corn out of the fridge to go on the grill. Jensen followed him inside.

 

He was leaned over into the fridge, and Jensen snuck up behind him and pinched him on the ass. Jared bolted up and smacked his head on the inside of the fridge. “OWWWW!” he groaned, turning around to see a sniggering Jensen standing behind him.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry baby,” Jensen laughed. “I didn’t think that a little love pinch would make you hit your head,” he said as he snaked his arms around Jared’s waist – pulling him flush against his body.

 

Jensen leaned in and began to kiss him, deep, long, and with lots of tongue.

 

“Oh my!!” Jared’s grandmother yelped.

 

“Nan! What’s wrong?” Jared asked pulling back from the kiss.

 

“He’s a boy!”

 

Jared looked at Jensen, then back to his grandmother. “Yeah Nan, he’s my boyfriend. I told you that earlier.”

 

She had one of her hands pressed to her lips, momentarily stunned. “Oh!” was all she said and walked back out of the room.

 

“I think she’s a little flipped out about us babe,” Jensen told him.

 

“Yeah, just a little!” Jared laughed and went back to his task of kissing Jensen’s lips.

 

~X~X~

 

Everyone was situated around the table. Josh was talking to Mackenzie about her “escape”, as they’d come to call it. Jared and Jensen were talking to each other, Jensen’s hand on the inside of Jared’s thigh…

 

“How do you have sex?” Nanna spoke up, asking sincerely.

 

Sherri choked on her drink, Jared spit the mouthful of food he’d just taken in across the table, and Jensen just stared at her. Josh and Mackenzie started laughing, along with Megan and Jerry. The other set of Grandparents looked at her as if she crawled out from under some well-sheltered rock.

 

“MOM!!!” Sherri scolded. “Jared and Jensen’s sex life is not up for discussion at the dinner table!!”

 

“Well, I know that you can do blow…”

 

“MOTHER!!!” Sherri gasped.

 

“Well, at least now I know where Mom gets it from,” Jared laughed.

 

“Nanna?” Megan asked, “You really don’t know how gay men do it?”

 

“Megan! I said this is not up for discussion at the dinn…”

 

“It’s alright Mom,” Jensen started. “We make love like anyone else,” Jensen shrugged looking at Jared’s Grandmother. “Does it really matter what goes where?”

 

This seemed to placate Nanna, because she never asked any more questions.

 

~X~X~

By the end of dinner, Jared was drunk – having started on the Captain Morgan’s and coke; Jensen was drunk, having started on the tequila. Megan was giddy a bit, as she had been stealing sips of Jared’s drink when he wasn’t looking. Josh was amusing himself by watching Jared and Jensen try to hold each other up.

 

“Momma?” Jared called out to his mother from across the lawn. Sherri looked up, seeing her drunken son trying to walk toward her, Jensen trying to steady him.

 

Sherri rushed to them, Jensen was just as plastered and the sight she was watching was definitely the old cliché of “the blind leading the blind”. “What is it baby?”

 

“I love you Momma,” he practically sobbed throwing his arms around her neck. “You accepted who I am and didn’t care – and you love my fiancé – I couldn’t asss for a better Mom!”

 

Sherri smiled and hugged her son tight. “I love you too baby. Now, I think that it’s time to get you two into bed.”

 

“M’not tired! Wanna stay up and drink s’more!”

 

“Naw – let’s go to bed baby!!” Jensen grinned as he reached down and grabbed Jared’s ass.

 

Jared took Jensen’s hand and they made their way inside the house, slamming the patio door closed behind them.

 

Josh threw his arm around Sherri’s shoulders. “You know that they won’t make it very far inside. Better warn everyone that they might walk in on them and, uh…they might see a little more than they are bargaining for!”

 

Not even five minutes later Nanna came out of the house…”Sherri!! Your son is inside that house in the living room, and he’s…he’s – OH MY LORD!!!”

 

Josh laughed, “I’ll go yell through the doorway for them to take it into the bedroom!” and he headed into the house.

 

~

 

The next morning, Jensen woke to the sound of Jared leaning over the edge of the bed, face in a trashcan, puking his guts up. “Uhhh – I’m never drinking again!!”

 

“OH GOD!!” Jensen gasped as he bounded out of bed and headed to the door, looking down and realizing he was naked. He ran back and grabbed the sheet off of the bed and ran out the door to the bathroom; hand over his mouth praying that he made it to the toilet before he threw up.

 

~

 

They ambled into the dining room, Jensen getting two coffee cups down. The cabinet door slammed shut, both cringed.

 

Sherri walked in, “Would you like some breakfast?” she asked.

 

“No,” they both whispered.

 

“Well, it seems you two put on quite a show last night!”

 

Both knew that something was up, as they’d both woke up naked – the bed was a mess, and Jared…well Jared had cringed when he’d sat down on the hard kitchen chair.

 

“A show? What do you mean?”

 

“Well, Mother came in the house last night to use the bathroom, and she came back outside in a near panic! Josh came in to shout into the living room for you to take whatever you were doing into your bedroom…seems Josh saw a little show across the dining room table!”

 

Jared turned his back on his mother and repeatedly slammed his head into the refrigerator. Jensen just put his head down. “Please tell me that my brother didn’t walk in on us fucking on the table,” Jensen’s muffled voice spoke.

 

“Seems that way, he wouldn’t really elaborate, just told everyone to stay outside.”

 

“Shit!” Jared whispered. “shitshitshitshit,” he said, punctuating the words with repeated smacks of his head on the fridge.

 

“Jared!” Sherri said putting her hand between his head and the fridge. “Stop it, you two were drunk and…”

 

“Mom, Nanna saw me SCREWING my boyfriend!”

 

“Oh well, she saw me with your father once, just let it go,” she said flippantly.

 

“Mom, I could have gone my whole life without knowing that!”

 

~

 

An hour later, Jensen was outside telling Josh and Mackenzie goodbye. Josh had rented a car to take her back home so that Jensen wouldn’t get into it with their parents, since he’d lied and told them it was his idea for Mackenzie to come there, and then he’d catch a plane home. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, right?”

 

“Yep, we’ll be coming!”

 

“Yeah – after last night, please don’t refer to you two “coming” anywhere!” Josh laughed. Jensen went scarlet. 

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“Ahhh – let it go, ain’t no different than you walking in on me that time with Cindy whats-her-name.”

 

Jensen hugged his brother goodbye and then Mackenzie, telling them both he loved them.

 

Jared hugged them both before they got in the car and drove away.

 

~X~X~

 

Jared loaded up the last box onto the back of Jensen’s truck. The bed cover was snapped down to protect from weather should it rain. He stood looking toward the door of his home. “I don’t think that I can go back in there. Megan and Mom have been crying for hours.”

 

Jensen reached down and took his hand and led him toward the house. “I know that it’s hard, but you have to go in and say goodbye.”

 

Jared sighed and walked into the house. His Mother was sitting on the sofa with Megan, both still crying.

 

“Well, we’re packed up,” he said – not knowing what else he could say.

 

Jerry walked over to his son and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “I love you, Jared. You take care of yourself, and you call us every now and then, you hear me?”

 

Jared started to tear up. “I will Dad. I love you, too.”

 

Jerry let go of his son and looked at Jensen. He reached out his hand, and when Jensen took it, Jerry pulled him into his arms, too. “I love you son.”

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Sherri stood and held Jensen and Jared both in her arms bawling. When she finally let them go, she wiped her eyes and told them both that she loved them, and handed each boy an envelope.

 

“What’s this?” Jared asked his Mother.

 

“It’s a little something for college. You both also have a credit card in there. We’ll pay the bill while you’re in college. They will come here so you don’t have to worry about it, the rest is just because.”

 

After a tearful good-bye with Megan, the boys walked out the door – out of their parent's house and headed off to their new life. Together.

 

~end


End file.
